El mensajero
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Metabee se enfrenta a un grave problema. Su medaguerrero se niega a darle más dinero para comprarse sus chucherías e ir a los videojuegos, lo que obliga al escarabajo amarillo a conseguir un trabajo como cartero. Allí conocerá a dos nuevos amigos, y se verá curiosamente envuelto en raros sucesos que involucran a su nueva amiga y a los extraños sueños que siempre lo perturban.
1. Capítulo 1

Saludos, lectores! ^^

¡Cieeelos! 8D Han pasado años desde la última vez que escribí un fic de medabots, una de mis series más queridas (: Empecé este fic hace MESES; ¡cuesta creer que me haya tardado tanto tiempo en escribir solo 4 capítulos! Voy perdiendo la esperanza de acabar mi fic de digimon TwT Debo aclarar que este fic no es la continuación de **"festival de los celos"** como muchos me pidieron en sus reviews: es un fic aparte, pero el pasado de ellos está fuertemente ligado al del anterior fanfic (básicamente el pasado es siempre el mismo, solo cambian los hechos del presente)

En fin, les dejo este nuevo Short fic (de 4 capítulos como ya dije), que narra las aventuras de nuestro querido escarabajo amarillo haciendo de las suyas 8D Esta vez, consiguiéndose un trabajo para financiar sus chucherías, ya que Ikki se niega a gastar su mesada en ellas xD Incluyo parte del pasado de los medabots, como me gusta hacer ^^ Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

**El mensajero. Capítulo 1.**

Estaba distraído. Muy distraído.

Era fácil de notar pues llevaba jugando diecisiete veces la misma partida y todavía no conseguía pasar ese nivel. Si Ikki lo viera...

Agradeció por una vez estar jugando solo para no ser el hazmerreír de nadie. Suspiró por doceava vez mientras el _CONTINUE?_ volvía a aparecer en la pantalla y él volvía a intentarlo. Sus dedos iban rápido por los botones de ataque y salto, y su muñeca manejaba con rapidez la palanca de movimiento mientras esquivaba y aplastaba enemigos, pero aún así seguía cayendo ante el primer jefe.

Es que en verdad estaba muy distraído.

Su centro de memoria volvió a repasar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Había tenido un sueño. Otro de esos raros sueños que solo le daban a los medabots y que particularmente, le daban muy seguido a él. Hasta le fecha, Brass solo le había comentado que había tenido uno o dos, no muy claros, Rokusho algunos tantos, Sumilidon otro par, así y así. Él tenía varios, y a veces eran seguidos. Largos como películas, increíbles, como los sueños, demasiado reales a veces...y crudos.

Esta vez en su viaje al pasado, o al futuro, como fuera, había conocido a tres personajes nuevos. Les llamaba personajes, pues aparecían de la nada en esa historia que se suponía, eran los recuerdos de alguna vida que tuvo, o que tal vez iba a tener...no podía decirlo. La primera personaje fue la que más le llamó la atención. Era un tipo de medabot femenino...un modelo de combate físico que nunca antes había visto; púrpura, sencillo, pero de apariencia y actitud demoledora. Su sueño esta vez no había sido tan claro o específico como otros, no recordaba nada de lo que habían hablado, pero sí recordaba que esta meda chica era algo temible.

Los otros dos personajes eran medabots aéreos. Modelos que tampoco había visto hasta la fecha, y que no se había dado la molestia de investigar. No quería intentar desenmarañar lo que fuera que pasaba por su procesador y después armarse un lío, simplemente se quedaba con lo que obtenía. Este par de medabots aéreos eran hermanos nada menos. Sí, recordaba que eran hermanos, a pesar de que no conseguía traer a su memoria ni un solo fragmento de conversación. En su sueño, la medabot púrpura les daba algo así como ordenes, ellos acataban y se marchaban volando. Luego ella lo reprochaba a él...a Kiemo en realidad, ese alguien que Metabee se suponía que había sido...o iba a ser. Después del reproche ella se iba con aire furibundo. Raro.

Luego, en su sueño, los dos medabots regresaban trayendo algo importante. ¿Qué era ese algo? Metabee no podía decirlo, pero era de sumo valor. Se lo entregaban a él y a la medabot púrpura, y luego eran enviados por ella nuevamente a surcar el cielo azul. Ellos se marchaban animosos, felices con lo que hacían. ¿Qué hacían? No tenía la menor idea. De pronto y casi al final de su sueño, el cielo se tornaba negro y rojo, como de fuego y humo. Él estaba en el lugar de siempre, cerca de aquel árbol donde tantas veces había aparecido en sus sueños. Esperaba la llegada de los dos hermanos. Estaba ansioso y preocupado, y ellos no aparecían. De la nada un punto negro atravesó aquel cielo oscurecido: venía dejando una estela de humo tras de sí. El medabot, el hermano, aterrizó y la dejó a ella, su compañera, en el suelo. Estaba letalmente herida, casi totalmente hecha pedazos. Metabee...Kiemo, escuchó como el hermano lloraba y le sujetaba la mano, diciéndole algo. La medabot hizo un esfuerzo y le habló a él.

El _CONTINUE?_ volvió a aparecer en la pantalla interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, aunque no quedaba nada por recordar. El sueño se apagaba allí, y luego solo sonaba el despertador de la mesa de Ikki. Metabee había desactivado el suyo propio pero no podía apagar el de su medaguerrero, o jamás llegaría a tiempo a la escuela.

Con su mano fue tanteando sobre el arcade, buscando más monedas para meterle a la máquina, pero no encontró ninguna. Miró y vio que ya se las había gastado todas. El reloj en retroceso llegó a 0, y Metabee se quedó para siempre atorado en el nivel uno. Golpeó con su cabeza sobre los controles y echó humo por los cañones.

—Oh rayos...

Se volvió y salió del lugar, cruzando la calle y entrando al mini market donde trabajaba Henry, en donde Ikki llevaba metido unos veinte minutos. El mayor iba y venía llenando los estantes vacíos, mientras respondía una y otra pregunta que el chico le disparaba. Metabee se acercó a su compañero y le estiró la mano abierta.

— ¿Qué quieres, Metabee? Estoy ocupado ahora.

—Monedas. Ya se acabaron las otras—respondió el escarabajo, muy desanimado.

Ikki suspiró y trajinó sus bolsillos, mientras seguía preguntándole a Henry:

— ¿Y por qué no me dejarían?

—Bueno... es que aún eres pequeño...

—Vamos, cumpliré los once el próximo mes.

— ¿Y qué podrías hacer si no puedes atender en caja?—le preguntó el chico de pelo corto mientras seguía guardando mercancía.

—Muchas cosas...

—Ikki...—le llamó el medabot abajo.

—Podría barrer, limpiar las vitrinas, quitar el polvo...

—Ikki...

—Podría ordenar los medabots de la tienda o hacer eso mismo que estás haciendo ahora mientras tú atiendes en caja—siguió el chico sonriendo anchamente.

—Hm...—Pensaba Henry—sí...tal vez...podría ser, tendría que hablar con mi jefe y proponerle la idea, aunque no te prometo nada.

Henry terminó y se levantó cargando la caja de dónde sacaba la mercancía. Ikki seguía acribillándolo a preguntas sin prestar mucha atención a su desanimado medabot. Finalmente el empleado de la tienda le hizo esperar mientras iba atrás para hablar con su "querido jefe". El chico y su medabot se quedaron esperando ante el mesón. Metabee estaba tan apesadumbrado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de explotar para obtener algo de atención.

—Ikki...—llamó por tercera vez, tironeando la camiseta roja de su compañero como un niño la falda de su madre.

El chico se volvió a verlo, como recién notando su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Qué pasa Metabee?—volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Tienes monedas?

Ikki dio un respingo y volvió a registrarse los bolsillos. Solo le quedaban tres, y se las dio al medabot.

—Gracias...—dijo éste, saliendo por donde mismo había entrado e ingresando al local de enfrente.

Su medaguerrero lo siguió con la mirada sin imaginar qué podría pasarle al medabot. Al cabo de varios minutos Henry salió nuevamente por la puerta con su respuesta.

* * *

Esa tarde, Ikki se reunió con Erika en la plaza. Traía una sonrisa enorme y se impulsaba con energía en el columpio. La chica lo observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Y bueno?—preguntó pasados algunos minutos de conversación trivial— ¿Para qué me hiciste venir?

—Me pasó algo genial hoy—respondió el otro, sin dejar de impulsarse.

—Oh, no se me había ocurrido otra cosa por la que quisieras llamarme—ironizó su amiga, cruzándose de brazos—.Escúpelo ya, tengo trabajo en mi casa; las noticias no se escriben solas, ¿sabes?

—No~ te las escribe tu medabot.

Metabee e Ikki rieron ante el comentario. Brass disimuló un gesto divertido.

— ¡Muy gracioso! Bueno, ya que solo me hiciste venir para escuchar tus malas bromas...

—Bien, bien—terminó el otro, bajándose de un salto del columpio y haciendo una entrada "espectacular"— ¡Tengo trabajo!—dijo, a todo pulmón.

Los tres amigos se lo quedaron viendo en silencio. Un soplido helado recorrió el lugar arrastrando hojas.

—...uh...—soltó la chica, rascándose la mejilla.

Brass estuvo por felicitarlo, pero al momento en el que Ikki iba a quejarse del bajo apoyo de su mejor amiga, las risotadas de Metabee los interrumpieron a los dos.

— ¿Que vas a...? ¡Pfffff! ¡Ahahahaha!—el escarabajo se largó a reír abiertamente, yéndose de espaldas sobre la vara donde estaba sentado y cayendo al suelo, muerto de risa.

Erika también estuvo por reír pero se lo contuvo.

— ¿Qué clase de amigos son ustedes?—exigió saber Ikki— ¿Me pasa algo bueno y así es como reaccionan?

—Lo siento Ikki...—se disculpó su amiga—es solo que no tengo planeado trabajar hasta dentro de cuatro años cuando estemos en secundaria y pueda ganar al menos un pequeño salario.

— ¡Yo voy a ganarme un salario AHORA!

— ¡Sí! ¡Diez yenes al mes!—se rio su medabot.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Admítelo Ikki—le siguió Erika—.Solo tenemos diez años. ¿Qué trabajo podríamos hacer de bueno a esta edad como para gastar tiempo y ganar algo que valga la pena? Es decir, entiendo que tengas espíritu emprendedor pero...

—En realidad no es por eso—respondió el chico algo apenado—, es solo que los gastos suben y mi mesada ya no me alcanza—se rascó la nariz—. Voy a trabajar con Henry y ayudarle en la tienda.

— ¿Haciendo qué?—preguntó Metabee desde el suelo— ¿Poniéndote un disfraz de caja de leche y saludando a los clientes cuando entren?

El medabot volvió a estallar en carcajadas de solo imaginarlo. A Ikki se le acabó la paciencia.

— ¡METABEE!—rugió exasperado— ¡En primer lugar, la mayoría de mis gastos son tuyos! ¡Tengo que gastar en tu aceite, tus repuestos, tus piezas, tus destrozos y encima pagar todas las chucherías que quieres comprarte por ahí!

— ¡No es mi problema, viejo!—se defendió el medabot cruzándose de brazos—.Tú elegiste ser un medaguerrero, y sabías que tendrías mucho trabajo con ello, ahora te aguantas.

— ¡No me salgas con eso! ¡Al menos deberías ayudarme!—le apuntó— ¡Si tanto te gusta reírte de mi futuro trabajo, pues ese dinero del que te ríes no va a pagar tus gastos!

— ¿EH?—saltó el medabot amarillo, sin creerlo.

— ¡Ya me oíste! Solo voy a comprar tus partes nuevas. Todo lo demás te lo pagas tú solo y si no tienes dinero, pues "te aguantas"—terminó el niño, cruzándose de brazos.

Metabee enfureció. Comenzó a soltar su tradicional "kikikikiki" cuando enfurecía, y luego le soltó una sarta de cosas a su medaguerrero, quejándose de que era un irresponsable, injusto, abusador, manipulador, engreído y añadiendo además cosas que no venían a cuenta solo para agravar los defectos del muchacho, quien por cierto, no le prestó la menor atención. Se despidió de las dos chicas recibiendo un "buena suerte. Ah, y no te olvides del trabajo de ciencias para mañana" mientras se alejaba de regreso a casa, con todos los insultos por parte de Metabee acompañándole.

* * *

Esa noche no hablaron. Metabee se encerró en la habitación e Ikki se quedó en la cena contándole a sus padres sobre su nuevo trabajo. Ambos lo aprobaron, siempre y cuando el niño no descuidara sus estudios.

—Solo es un trabajo a medio tiempo. No me pagaran mucho pero junto con la mesada me alcanzará para comprar al menos las partes necesarias para Metabee.

—Es muy dulce lo que haces por Metabee querido—le dijo su madre sonriendo—; eres un medaguerrero muy responsable y atento.

—Sí—soltó el chico con desgano—casi todos se dan cuenta menos Metabee.

—Oh, no te preocupes—le animó su padre—, es como tu hermanito menor; cuando se dé cuenta de lo bien que te portas con él, te lo agradecerá.

—Ojalá...

Más tarde al irse a dormir, Ikki encontró al medabot metido hasta los cañones en su futón, lo que significaba que no quería escuchar una sola palabra. El joven lo aceptó y se metió hasta las orejas en su propia cama. Se tardó un rato en quedarse dormido, pensando en cómo sería esto del trabajo nuevo.

Pasaron dos días para que Metabee se convenciera de que su medaguerrero no iba a comprarle nada más que las piezas estrictamente necesarias. El escarabajo ya no podía pasar horas frente al atari jugando, ni comprándose las "chucherías" que le gustaba coleccionar. Ahora se dedicaba a escudriñar los rincones del sofá y mirar en las calles por si había alguna moneda tirada que le arreglara un poco el día. Se sintió bastante miserable en aquella situación.

—Viejo...—soltaba a su compañero al lado—esto apesta. ¿De dónde voy a sacar dinero?

— ¡Wof!—le respondía Salty, meneando la cola.

—No puedo hacer eso...

— ¡Wof!

—Pues...por varias razones: una porque soy un Medabot... ¿en qué podría trabajar? Y además, si Ikki me ve trabajando va molestarme a mi...va a ser...

— ¡Wof!—volvía a decir.

—Sí...muy irónico en verdad...

Se quedó sentado frente al río, lamentándose de su situación, hasta que se decidió por fin y salió a caminar, siempre seguido por Salty. Ikki se encontraba justamente en su "horario de trabajo", por lo que no tenía intenciones de irse a meter en la tienda. Vagabundeó por muchos sitios, preguntando en dónde podrían contratar a un medabot para que hiciera algún trabajo...más de alguno le respondió con una carcajada y la puerta en la cara, otros solo negaban sin tener idea de en qué podría desempeñarse un medabot.

Finalmente y cuando se le acabaron las ideas, se rindió y fue a la tienda. Ikki no se avistaba por ningún lado.

—Está atrás, ordenando las cajas con meda-piezas—le informó Henry—, y se está divirtiendo...

Metabee suspiró.

—Henry...—dijo bastante desganado y en parte apenado— ¿hay...algo en lo que un medabot pueda...ehm...trabajar?

El chico lo quedó viendo. Luego se recargó sobre el mesón mientras anotaba cosas en una libreta.

—Claro que sí Metabee. Por lo general los Medabots son ayudantes en muchas cosas.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo...en las tiendas, en los hoteles, a veces hasta en los hospitales y restaurantes.

—Yo no he tenido nada de suerte.

—Es normal; no es que se le dé mucho campo a los medabots ¿sabes? Si no eres el medabot de algún trabajador, tendrías que ser un medabot hecho específicamente para algún trabajo—se rascó la frente con el lápiz—, y tú no lo eres.

El medabot suspiró derrotado.

—Considerando que soy el medabot de Ikki, ¿crees que me dejarías trabajar aquí?

—Eso no corre por mi cuenta Metabee, además, no podrías trabajar aquí.

— ¿A no?—preguntó el escarabajo extrañado.

—Claro que no. ¿No se te ocurre lo raro que es eso? ¿Un medabot vendiendo medabots?

—Hm...—Se lo pensó— ¿es algo así como un perro vendiendo mascotas?

— ¡Wof!—soltó Salty abajo.

—Precisamente. Es extraño. Y algo escalofriante. —terminó levantándose y yendo atrás.

Metabee le dio la razón, y levantándose, salió del lugar seguido por la fiel mascota.

* * *

Aquellos días habían sido bastante tensos para el dúo. Ni siquiera las victorias en sus robobatayas los habían unido un poco. Metabee seguía rehusándose a tener mejor trato con Ikki, tanto por obstinación como por vergüenza. Ikki solo lo dejaba ser, aunque podía extrañarlo durante los recreos o a la salida de la escuela. El medabot insistía en quedarse en casa, desanimado como estaba. Pasaba el día frente a la pantalla del videojuego o del televisor.

—Metabeee~ —le llamó la madre del chico.

El medabot, siempre atento a la llamada de la mujer, apareció cuanto antes en el primer piso, escuchando que llamaban a la puerta.

— ¿Podrías abrir por favor? Estoy en la cocina~

Metabee fue hasta la puerta y abrió, como rara vez hacía. Afuera había un medabot azul y amarillo, cargando una bolsa y extendiéndole una carta a Metabee.

— ¿Residencia Tenryou?—preguntó.

—Aquí es—respondió el medabot cogiendo el sobre.

—Serían cinco yenes por favor—pidió el otro amablemente.

_"Viejo... ¿cómo en una situación así vienes a pedirme dinero A MI?"—_pensó el medabot, irónico.

—Ehh...un segundo—dijo, dejando la puerta junta.

Fue hasta la cocina y le pidió el dinero a la mujer. Esta se detuvo de picar verduras, se limpió las manos en el mantel y fue hasta una estantería, sacando un gracioso monedero de sandía y dándole la moneda al pequeño robot. Este fue y se la entregó al mensajero.

—Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día—se despidió el cartero, alejándose.

Metabee cerró la puerta sin más con el sobre en la mano y fue hasta la cocina.

—Es una carta, señora Tenryou.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! La esperaba. ¿Podrías por favor abrirla y leérmela?—pidió con su dulce sonrisa.

El medabot rasgó el sobre, que por cierto solo tenía dirección, ningún tipo de nombre ni remitente, y adentro se encontró...

—Otro sobre. Qué irónico...

Pero este únicamente tenía nombre, y era el de Chidori. Lo abrió y extrajo una hoja doblada:

_"Querida Chidori:_

_Muchas gracias por el pastel de piña que nos preparaste el fin de semana; estaba delicioso. A nuestros hijos les ha encantado y quedaron pidiendo más. Por favor, juntémonos otro día y enséñame a prepararlo. ¡Eso o mis hijos me comerán a mí!_

_Te quiere, Tari."_

—Oh~ —dijo la mujer, halagada y revolviendo en la olla—Qué bueno que les gustara tanto mi pastel. Tendré que hacerme un tiempo este fin de semana para juntarme con Tari nuevamente si quiero salvar su vida—rio levemente mientras seguía cocinando—.Muchas gracias querido...

Pero Metabee se había desconectado de pronto. Repasó los últimos cinco minutos, notando que no había notado algo exageradamente evidente e importante.

_"¡Ese cartero era un medabot! ¡Eso significa...!"_

— ¡Lo siento señora Tenryou, ya me voy!—se despidió el robot emocionado y saliendo a toda carrera de la casa.

La mujer no alcanzó ni a despedirse cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Espero les esté gustando y me quieran dejar sus reviews ^^ vuelvo a subir seguramente en dos semanas x)


	2. Capítulo 2

Saludos ^^

Gracias a la personita que posteó porque me olvidé de nuevo de actualizar xDU mil disculpas. Dejo el siguiente capitulo. **IMPORTANTE:** Por favor, vayan a mi perfil aquí mismo en Fanfiction y visiten el **blog** que tengo allí publicado: están subidas las tres imágenes de los medabots que participarán en esta historia. Es importante pues estos medabots no aparecieron en televisión y las descripciones son breves. La entrada se llama "el mensajero". De esta forma podrán tener la imagen de ellos mientras leen. Gracias.

* * *

**El mensajero. Capítulo 2.**

Metabee alcanzó al medabot cartero cuando éste giraba en la esquina. Era un SRU Lon Gun, pero se apodaba Guy. Al escarabajo le costó un poco entrar en el tema, pero acabó soltándolo pasados algunos minutos de hablar entrecortadamente.

— ¿Quieres ser cartero también?—preguntó el medabot con naturalidad—Seguro.

Le indicó la dirección que tenía que tomar para llegar a la pequeña central de correos. Metabee se lo agradeció y salió corriendo.

— ¡Nos vemos allá!—se despidió Guy.

Metabee tardó cerca de media hora en llegar al centro de la ciudad y luego encontrar la calle que le llevara al correo. El edificio no era muy grande, solo dos plantas, y estaba encajonado entre dos edificios enormes que lo hacían lucir ridículamente pequeño. El medabot entró y en la puerta sonó una campanita de bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes—saludó el tipo detrás del mesón, levantando la mano.

El medabot amarillo entró lentamente, recorriendo el lugar de arriba abajo con la mirada: el recibidor no era muy grande y el mesón daba de frente con la puerta de entrada. Detrás de éste había tres puertas, y a la izquierda otro mesón de gran tamaño, donde había cuatro cajas grandes cerradas. A la derecha había un buzón azul; Metabee recordó haber visto uno igual en la calle, antes de la entrada de la central. Había posters de ciudades de otros países en las paredes, y grandes ventanas que iluminaban el lugar. También había asientos cerca del buzón.

—Err...—empezó Metabee una vez puso sus manos en la mesa de llegada—yo...me preguntaba...

— ¿Desea hacer algún envío?—preguntó el sujeto amablemente. Tenía unos grandes lentes cuadrados sin marco cubriendo casi toda su cara— ¿O viene a retirar alguna carta?—siguió muy solicito— ¿Ha habido alguna demora con su envío?

—No, no. Quería saber si...ahm...podía...

La puerta de entrada se abrió con su anuncio de campanita. Metabee y el hombre se volvieron a ver. Un joven apenas mayor que Ikki entró cargando una bolsa igualita a la de Guy. La dejó sobre la mesa, vacía.

—Ya está, señor Spot—dijo con una sonrisa y pasándose el brazo por la frente. Lucía algo cansado, pero animoso.

—Muchas gracias pequeño Nathan, buen trabajo—le felicitó el sujeto, guardando la bolsa—. Te espero mañana a las cuatro.

—Sí. ¡Hasta entonces!

El muchacho se despidió y salió, con la campanita despidiéndole. El tipo volvió su atención a Metabee.

— ¿Y bien?—volvió a preguntar.

—Yo...ahm...quería saber si podía...—bajó la mirada algo apenado—trabajar aquí...

Spot, como así se llamaba, dio un respingo de sorpresa y su sonrisa se estiró.

—Por supuesto—le dijo, y los ojos verdes de Metabee destellaron.

— ¿En serio?—exclamó el medabot sin creerlo— ¡Cielos, viejo, gracias!

—No estoy tan viejo—se quejó Spot sin perder la sonrisa y levantando la tapa del mesón para salir a reunirse con el robot.

—Oh, lo siento, no quería tratarte de un viejo...

—Está bien; trabajando con tantos chicos he tenido que acostumbrarme a la jerga, aunque rara vez los medabots la usan—Spot se cruzó de brazos—.Y bueno, empecemos tu entrevista de trabajo con tu nombre.

— ¡Metabee! El amo de todas las robobatayas—dijo apuntándose orgullosamente. Spot rio.

—Bien Metabee. ¿Dónde está tu medaguerrero?

—Oh...está...trabajando también—dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, me parece muy bien. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Casi cumple los once.

—Es joven y emprendedor. Eso es muy bueno. ¿Y por qué quieres trabajar, Metabee? ¿Quieres ayudarle?

—Más o menos...

— ¡Wof!—ladró Salty abajo, quien venía con él.

—Vale, no es que quiera ayudarlo—se disculpó el medabot—, es solo que ya no quiere comprarme cosas...digo, fuera de las meda piezas, y también tengo mis necesidades ¿sabe?

Spot volvió a reír.

— ¡Vaya, un medabot con exigencias! Eso nunca lo había visto. Qué interesante—comentó—. ¿Habías trabajado alguna vez, Metabee?

—No, así que tenga la amabilidad de no ser muy exigente conmigo; podría arruinarme.

El tipo rió por tercera vez. Metabee parecía caerle cada vez mejor, aunque el medabot no intentaba nada.

—Es gracioso. Bueno, ¿y sabes qué hacemos aquí, no?

El medabot ladeó la cabeza, pensando.

—Solo entregan cartas, supongo...

—Hacemos mucho más que eso—dijo, hablando como un profesor a su alumno—.Unimos personas, Metabee. Acercamos personas y lugares. Les llevamos un poco de alguien a su casa...

— ¿Envían manos y ojos?

Spot hizo un sonido con la boca y se largó a reír. Metabee lo observó con su aire natural al decir cosas comunes que para otros eran muy divertidas.

—No, Metabee, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Es una forma de decir. Pero sí, también llevamos paquetes...

— ¿Cómo es que en pleno siglo veintidós todavía existe un lugar así?—preguntó el robot abriendo los brazos.

—Es comprensible que te preguntes eso—le dijo el hombre, dándole la razón—.Hoy en día tenemos el correo electrónico y el sistema de envío por transporte...pero ¿sabes? Aún quedan muchas personas a las que les gusta el envío de cartas. Es más personal, y lleva el sello de la otra persona. No es frío como un correo electrónico.

—Ahh...entiendo...

Metabee no entendió para nada la última parte.

—Bueno, ¿y cuánto tiempo libre tienes disponible?—siguió preguntando Spot.

—Bastante desde que mi medaguerrero se dedica a limpiar vidrios.

—No digas eso; todos los trabajos son respetables por muy simples que sean—dijo Spot con cierto aire ofendido—.Mucha gente mira en menos el trabajo de cartero sin comprender en verdad el verdadero esfuerzo que se hace.

—Ah...no lo sabía. A mí también me parece que es bastante sencillo—dijo rascándose ahora la cara—, sin ofender.

—Veremos qué tan sencillo te parece—terminó el hombre sonriendo y regresando detrás del mesón.

— ¿Significa que me das el trabajo?—preguntó el medabot, muy emocionado.

—Claro. Entre más ayuda tengamos, mejor. Aunque debes estar consciente de que el trabajo es muy agotador y no paga tan bien por el esfuerzo.

— ¡No hay problema!—exclamó Metabee—Con veinte dólares al mes compro todo lo que necesito.

— ¡Bah! Y yo que pensé que tenías verdaderas exigencias...—comentó Spot, sacando una hoja de una cajonera y llenándola.

Metabee se paró en la punta de sus metálicos pies para ver lo que el hombre escribía. Spot le preguntó muchas cosas, como el nombre completo de su medaguerrero, su dirección, el modelo de Metabee, entre otros. Cuando la hoja estuvo llena, Spot le dio la copia al medabot y se levantó.

—Lee muy bien el folleto que viene con tu contrato; ten. Cuando estés listo, fírmalo.

Spot le estiró el lápiz a Metabee. El robot se fue a sentar, leyó rápido tres veces los documentos y cuando estuvo satisfecho, volvió al mesón. Nervioso, firmó el primer contrato de su vida.

—Ya está—dijo Spot con una gran sonrisa—, ahora eres un miembro del equipo de correos de Japón. Te espero aquí mañana a las dos.

— ¡De acuerdo!—exclamó el medabot cerrando los puños— ¡Viejo, tengo trabajo!—exclamó, cogiendo a Salty del suelo, dando una vuelta con él y corriendo a la puerta de salida.

— ¡Wof!—le animó el perro.

El pequeño escarabajo se despidió del hombre en la puerta y salió corriendo de regreso a casa. ¡A contárselo a Ikki!

— ¿Eh?—el medabot se paró en seco de su carrera.

¿Realmente quería contárselo a Ikki? No es que pudiera escondérselo pero...

—Oh rayos...seguramente va a reírse de mi...pero bueno—se consoló, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza y hablando con Salty—, al menos ya no dependeré de su dinero.

— ¡Wof!—le contestó él.

* * *

Eran casi las diez, y los dos amigos se miraban fijamente y en silencio. El reloj seguía marcando los segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera ni hiciera nada, hasta que finalmente Ikki se decidió a hablar:

—Muy bien—dijo sin más y levantándose para ir a la cama.

Metabee lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el chico estuvo hundido bajo las mantas. Esperó varios segundos, casi un minuto, hasta que finalmente Ikki no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas. Metabee echó humo por los cañones y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh rayos, viejo, sabía que te ibas a reír.

— ¡Vamos, Metabee! No me río de que seas cartero. Es un trabajo sencillo y bueno—dijo, secándose una lágrima.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace gracia entonces?

—Obviamente la situación en la que estás. Primero te reías de mí porque iba a trabajar, y ahora tú también estás trabajando—se encogió de hombros—. Es para reírme.

—Como sea—sentenció el medabot sentado en el suelo—, voy a trabajar desde mañana; no sé a qué hora regresaré pero no vayas a molestarme. Quiero hacerlo bien—dijo con determinación y cerrando los puños.

—Está bien; yo también estaré en el trabajo después de la escuela—dijo el chico volviendo a acomodarse.

Metabee por su lado se metió en su futón. Usualmente solo activaba su comando de apagado pero ahora se quedó pensando en algo. Algo grave.

— ¿Sabes?—le dijo a Ikki, quien tampoco cerraba los ojos—Creo que las robobatayas estarán algo ausentes mientras uno de los dos esté con esto del trabajo...

—Lo sé—respondió el niño, quien pensaba exactamente en eso.

Ambos suspiraron algo entristecidos, se dieron la espalda y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Lo que Metabee supuso que sería una noche regular, acabó convirtiéndose en una noche de película. O de un trozo de película, por así decirle. Después de no haber tenido otro de sus peculiares "sueños", aquella noche volvió a convertirse en viajero por el tiempo y se encontró en aquel mundo habitado por medabots. Esta vez visitó una ciudad.

Era moderna pero a la vez tenía algo rústico a pesar de que estaba construida en acero y cables. Miles y miles de medabots iban y venían, y muchos le saludaban. Él devolvía el saludo sin tener idea de a quienes estaba saludando, pero no había que ser descortés. Buscaba a Brass, pues era la única a la que conocía y podía de alguna forma salvarle de aquel mundo donde era tan popular, y tan extraño. No la encontró por ninguna parte, así que decidió ir hasta el árbol en donde generalmente aparecía en sus sueños. Al llegar se llevó una decepción pues ella tampoco estaba ahí.

—Rayos...

Se echó en el pasto a esperarla, o esperar a que el sueño acabara. No es que no le gustara aquel mundo de medabots pero se sentía bastante perdido cuando estaba solo y sin saber a quién ni cómo dirigirse. Esperando y pensando, escuchó un sonido como de cohete. Instintivamente levantó la cabeza y vio dos estelas viajando arriba en el cielo. Una de ellas siguió de largo, la otra tomó dirección hacia donde estaba Metabee, aterrizando en poco. El escarabajo amarillo se levantó y avanzó hasta el aparecido. El medabot volador a su vez, movió un poco las amarillas alas metálicas y se acercó a él. Eso era todo lo que recordaba, al menos hasta que el medabot abrió el pico y comenzó a imitar el sonido del despertador de Ikki.

Los dos amigos se despidieron esa mañana y Metabee se la pasó en videojuegos, esperando que fuera la hora prudente de marcharse al trabajo. A su nuevo trabajo.

—Así es—le decía al perro echado a su lado—, el trabajo de Metabee, porque ahora Metabee es un medabot trabajador, y que se comprará todo lo que se cruce por delante, ¡ahahaha!—reía, ya imaginando todo lo que haría con su jugosa primera paga.

Cuando fue la una de la tarde, Metabee se despidió de la señora Tenryou y se fue a paso rápido a la central de correos. Recordó con facilidad las calles pues podía archivarlas en su procesador. Le hubiese gustado tener algún tipo de conexión inalámbrica para tener un mapa de la ciudad en su cabeza y así no perderse, pero estaba seguro de que aprendería muy rápido.

—Algo así como hacen los taxistas, supongo.

Llegó al pequeño edificio y entró, siendo recibido primero por la campanita en la puerta y luego por Spot. El sujeto le entregaba un fajo de cartas a una chica, quien las guardaba en aquel característico bolso y luego se despedía, saliendo por la puerta. Metabee vio que a un lado estaba el medabot del día anterior.

— ¡Hey!—le saludó Guy levantándose—Supe que te aceptaron.

—Así es—respondió Metabee feliz y levantando su puño—.Espero que no te moleste un poco de competencia.

— ¡Para nada! Siempre y cuando no nos dividan el sueldo—rio, acercándose con Metabee al mesón.

— ¡Ah, Metabee! Llegas temprano—le saludó Spot—.Guy me contó que se conocieron ayer.

—A él le pregunté cómo podía trabajar aquí.

—Es bueno ver que a los medabots también les guste el trabajo—dijo el hombre—.Espero que los tres se hagan buenos amigos.

— ¿Tres?—repitió Metabee, extrañado.

—Akita también nos ayuda—le explicó Guy, mientras Spot sacaba dos bolsas de cuero blanco y se las dejaba a los robots sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y Akita es...?

—Una medabot obviamente—dijo Guy afable—, es muy simpática, te gustará. Aún no llega ¿verdad?—preguntó a su jefe.

—No. Ya sabes que siempre llega después porque termina muy rápido—respondió, sacando un gran fajo de cartas.

Dividió el fajo en dos, lo que serían tal vez treinta cartas para cada medabot. Guy cogió su fajo y comenzó a leer todas las direcciones, poniendo algunas cartas adelante y otras atrás. Metabee lo miró con rareza.

—Es bueno que pongas las cartas que tienen dirección más cerca adelante, y las que tienen dirección lejos más atrás—le explicó Spot—,así después no tienes que regresar por donde ya habías pasado y pierdes tiempo.

— ¡Aahh!—exclamó el escarabajo, comprendiendo.

También tomó su fajo y empezó a ordenarlas. Obviamente no era tan rápido como Guy así que ambos se despidieron y desearon suerte mientras el medabot azul se marchaba. La campanita le despidió también.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?—dijo Metabee, mirando con rareza las cartas que iba ordenando.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué las cartas vienen dentro de dos sobres? ¿Y por qué un sobre trae solo el nombre y el de afuera solo la dirección?

—Es un sistema que le gusta a los clientes del servicio—explicó Spot—.La dirección va afuera, y al recibir la carta, está la intriga por saber para quién es dicha carta, por el mismo motivo de que ya casi no se envían. Es como abrir un regalo envuelto.

— ¿Envuelto dos veces?

— ¡Ahahaha! Algunos lo ven así.

Metabee acabó de ordenar sus cartas y las metió en la bolsa, colgándose esta al hombro, atravesada en el pecho. Spot le dio algunos consejos antes de que se marchara.

—Recuerda que la correspondencia es sagrada; no puedes perder ninguna carta ni permitir que te las quiten. Debes caminar muy rápido para entregar todas las cartas antes de las siete, que es cuando cerramos. Ninguna carta puede llegar estropeada ni mucho menos abierta. No vayas a dejar que ningún perro te quite la bolsa.

— ¡Seguro! No creo que sea difícil—dijo el robot, muy confiado.

—Que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día pues—le despidió el hombre con la mano arriba.

Metabee se despidió y caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando iba a sujetar el pomo, éste giró y la puerta le golpeó en toda la cara, casi haciéndolo caer.

— ¡Ououououou!—se quejó— ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?—rugió.

— ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!

El escarabajo se quedó viendo al aparecido, estático en su lugar.

—Hala, y encima es el chico nuevo. ¡Vaya manera de darte la bienvenida!—se disculpó.

— ¿Te...he visto en alguna otra parte?—preguntó el medabot amarillo.

—Tal vez en algún concierto o en la carátula de un álbum—bromeó la medabot, moviendo la cabeza— ¡No te creas! Pero tal vez algún día me veas por ahí... ¡ahahaha!—rio de forma graciosa—Disculpa, aún no me presento. Soy Akita—dijo, estirándole la mano.

—Metabee—dijo él, estrechándola.

Observó a la chica encontrándola terriblemente familiar, pero no podía decir de dónde. Akita era un medabot CNR Nervous Bird hecha para el vuelo. Su armadura era de color verde y amarillo, y Metabee alcanzó a notar que ella marcaba el ritmo con la cabeza a una canción que salía de su transmisor. Le pareció agradable al instante, y eso que le había recibido con un portazo en la cara.

—Disculpa lo de la puerta también; tengo la mala costumbre de abrir con mucha fuerza.

—No pasa nada, ya lo olvidé—dijo él amablemente.

—Llegas muy temprano hoy, Akita—dijo Spot desde atrás, saludándola.

— ¡Sí, querido jefe!—le respondió ella—Es que quería conocer al nuevo, aunque no me salió tan bien como esperaba—dijo apenada.

Spot rio y volvió al trabajo.

—Bueno Metabee—dijo Akita volviéndose a él—, me has hecho levantar temprano hoy y estaba dispuesta a cobrarte por ello, pero considerando que casi te dejo la cara abollada, creo que no te cobraré de nada. O si prefieres, podemos tener una robobataya luego.

— ¿En serio?—preguntó Metabee, emocionado. Eran muy pocas las chicas medabot que disfrutaban de pelear— ¡Sería genial!

— ¡Bien! Hoy volaré más despacio para que podamos reunirnos en la tarde a robobatayar; pero tienes que darte prisa y entregar las cartas, o moriré de aburrimiento esperándote.

— ¡Regresaré en lo que canta un gallo!—exclamó el medabot.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y luego rieron a la par ante la ironía. Metabee se despidió y Akita fue al mesón a recoger su bolsa y sus cartas.

* * *

—Viejo...—se quejó Metabee, mirando el sobre.

Luego miró de un lado a otro y volvió a suspirar. No tenía idea de donde quedaba la calle mencionada en el sobre, por lo que optó por lo más obvio y preguntó a un transeúnte. Éste le indicó amablemente que tenía que regresar veinte cuadras para encontrar la calle que buscaba. Apenado, Metabee agradeció y siguió las indicaciones. Al poco se encontró frente a una casa que ya había visto antes.

— ¿La casa de Samanta? Qué raro...

Fue hasta la reja y tocó el timbre. Nadie apareció en la puerta, pero sí en la ventana.

— ¿Metabee?—preguntó la medabot arriba.

Peppercat, o lo que parecía ser Peppercat, asomaba desde la ventana del segundo piso.

— ¿Peppercat?—preguntó Metabee a su vez— ¿Estás probando consejos de belleza?

—Muy gracioso...

La medabot lucía muchos colores en su cara, pintados con algún tipo de marcador. Dio un salto y como toda una felina, avanzó por la reja exterior y saltó con elegancia hasta el suelo, levantándose y acercándose a la puerta de barrotes metálicos que la separaba del medabot amarillo. Metabee pudo tomar mejor nota de su gracioso aspecto y se cubrió la cara con la mano para evitar estallar en carcajadas. Ella le envió una mirada muy seria.

—En serio—preguntó él, conteniéndose la risa— ¿Por qué traes la cara pintada así? Pareces un cuadro cubista.

—Gracias por tu critica artística—respondió la medabot cruzándose de brazos—; Sally te lo agradecerá.

— ¿Quién es Sally? ¿La autora de esta "obra"?

—Es la sobrina de Samanta, tiene tres años. Su madre se la encarga a la madre de Samanta a veces, y cuando está ocupada con los quehaceres pues...—se encogió un poco de hombros—me toca a mí hacerlas de niñera.

—Oh, vaya—comentó el robot, en parte impresionado—, no sabía que los medabots también podían ser niñeros.

—Ya lo ves.

— ¿Y te pagan?

—No es la gran cosa, pero sí, al menos sirve para comprarse chucherías.

Los dos medabots se quedaron viendo unos segundos en silencio. Metabee de pronto se dio cuenta de que Peppercat era más conversadora de lo que él imaginaba, y extrañamente también compartía su gusto por comprarse chucherías.

— ¿Y bueno?—preguntó ella— ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita?

— ¡Ah, sí!—exclamó el escarabajo, recordando de pronto para qué estaba allí. Le extendió el sobre a la medabot felina por entre medio de los barrotes—Carta para la residencia Susuki.

—Oh…

Peppercat recibió el sobre y lo miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Esto es todo?

Metabee asintió con la cabeza. Ella le agradeció y se despidió, regresando con sus saltos atléticos a la ventana por donde había salido. El medabot se quedó algo extrañado. Luego y sin más, se encogió de hombros y se alejó de allí mientras metía la mano en el bolso y sacaba otra carta, leyendo la dirección. Se detuvo, se dio una vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando Metabee regresaba arrastrando los pies hasta la oficina de correos. Todas las luces del pequeño edificio estaban apagadas, las ventanas cerradas, y solo se veía una figura parada en la puerta. El medabot estaba cansado como nunca. Sus brazos colgaban inertes en el aire y venía con la cabeza gacha, con el bolso colgando como una bandera hacia un costado, pero al menos estaba vacío. Avanzó lentamente hasta estar frente a Spot, quien le esperaba de brazos cruzados. Metabee levantó lentamente la cabeza.

—Hola…viejo…

—Metabee—dijo el hombre, sin sonar molesto—, te dije que cerramos a las siete. Casi son las ocho.

—Lo sé, viejo, lo lamento—dijo, tratando de enderezarse y quitándose el bolso—. E-es que pasaron tantas cosas raras, y me confundí algunas calles y…y después me equivoqué de enumeración y tuve que ir al pasaje del otro lado—repetía, mientras las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza, mareándolo. Al final soltó un suspiro y le estiró el bolso al hombre—.Estoy despedido, ¿verdad?

Spot hizo una mueca de desaprobación y cogió el bolso. Se quedó viendo al medabot, quien tenía la vista pegada en el suelo y la cabeza escondida entre los hombros. Suspiró a su vez y se rascó la cabeza.

—Akita te estuvo esperando mucho rato—le informó.

El escarabajo dio un respingo y miró alrededor. No había nadie por supuesto.

— ¿Ya se fue?

—Sí. Tal vez hace diez minutos. Terminó su trabajo a eso de las cuatro y te esperó desde entonces. Tenía muchas ganas de medirse contigo. Dice que pareces tener mucho potencial.

"_Obviamente ella no vio el torneo mundial de robobatayas…"_

—Rayos…—soltó el medabot.

—Al menos sí conseguiste una comisión, espero—dijo el jefe, doblando el bolso de cuero y poniéndolo bajo su brazo.

Metabee volvió a dar un pequeño salto en su lugar. Luego se quedó viendo a Spot.

— Una… ¿Cómo que una…comisión?

Spot le miró pesadamente desde arriba.

— ¿No pediste los cinco yenes habituales por la entrega?

Los ópticos del medabot se expandieron. De pronto recordó a Guy pidiéndole cinco yenes el día anterior. Los dos personajes negaron con la cabeza y se dieron una palmada en la frente.

La de Metabee fue muy sonora.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Metabee llegó muy puntual a las dos de la tarde a su trabajo. Spot le permitió conservar su empleo, según él por varias razones, aunque el medabot no recordaba ninguna pues se estuvo reprochando su fracaso hasta que se quedó dormido esa noche. Se prometió no volver a repetir sus fallos.

—Buenos días, Metabee—le saludó su jefe en cuanto el pequeño escarabajo amarillo atravesó la puerta, con paso firme y determinación en la mirada— ¿listo para tu segundo día de trabajo?

— ¡Estoy más que listo, viejo!—respondió el medabot, echando humo por los cañones y moviendo los dedos— ¡Estoy ansioso! ¡Estoy totalmente preparado para hacerlo bien esta vez, ya verás!

—Me gusta cómo suena eso—estaba diciendo el hombre, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse junto con una melodía.

— ¡Gracias!—exclamó la medabot ave, dando un giro sobre sí misma. Traía la música más fuerte que el día anterior— ¡Gracias, querido fan! ¡Me gusta cantar para ti!—terminó apuntando a Spot y guiñándole un ojo.

El hombre suspiró con una sonrisa y se rascó la mejilla.

—No hablaba de eso, Akita…

Akita se quedó estática en su lugar, con ambas miradas puestas en ella. Bajó lentamente el brazo y luego apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. La música se apagó poco a poco.

— ¡N-no quería decir que cantas mal!—intentó corregir Spot, moviendo las manos para intentar restarle importancia.

—Ya… no hay necesidad de ser amable…—respondió ella, dibujando círculos con su dedo en la madera.

Spot suspiró de nuevo y se rascó la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa. Metabee se aproximó a la chica.

— ¡Hola Akita!—le saludó animoso—Lamento lo de ayer…

La medabot se volvió a verle y volvió a encender la música.

—Anda—dijo, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura—, el chico nuevo reparte cartas como una tortuga gana una maratón.

Metabee se sonrojó muy apenado y se llevó una mano al casco.

—Lo siento, lo siento, creía que lo podría manejar mejor. Pero fue mi primer día, no seas muy demandante conmigo.

— ¡Cómo crees!—exclamó ella muy animada y dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tiró al suelo—No iba en serio~ Yo el primer día también tuve mis contratiempos.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! Tardé tres horas en entregar todo. Ahora solo me tardo una.

El medabot amarillo se quedó muy callado de escucharle decir eso. Akita lo observó un momento y luego rio alegremente otra vez. Le apuntó en donde se suponía que debía ir una nariz y fue al mesón a recoger una bolsa y las cartas del día. Metabee también se acercó para recibir su parte.

—Hoy me tardaré mucho menos, ya verás—le dijo a ella mientras ambos ordenaban las cartas; él lentamente, Akita a la velocidad del rayo—, y podremos tener nuestra robobataya.

— ¡Ahahaha! No creas que me vas a hacer esa dos veces, chico listo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No se deja plantada a una señorita, mucho menos para una robobataya. Si quieres que te perdone y tengamos una pelea, vas a tener que disculparte apropiadamente—dijo mientras dejaba las cartas en su bolsa y le apuntaba entre los ojos.

—Y… ¿y cómo hago eso?

— ¡Fácil! Entrega esas cartas antes de las siete de la tarde y ya hablaremos. ¿Crees que puedas manejarlo esta vez?—preguntó con cierto tono burlón y moviendo la cabeza.

Metabee echó humo por los cañones y cerró su puño frente a su cara.

— ¿Me estás retando?

— ¡Ooohhh! Sí captaste esa muy rápido, ¿eh?—preguntó mientras retrocedía y salía rápidamente por la puerta, con su música y su risa acompañándola.

Se escuchó un choque de metales en la entrada, un "¡lo siento mucho, Guy!", y luego al medabot azul apareciendo en la puerta, sobándose la cara. Se acercó al mesón y saludó:

—Esa chica no tiene remedio; siempre está chocando a todos.

—Pero es encantadora, ¿a qué si?—preguntó el jefe desde detrás del mesón.

Ambos medabots se encogieron de hombros, dándole la razón.

* * *

Faltaba media hora para que tocaran las siete de la tarde y Metabee aún cargaba con cuatro cartas en su bolsa. Esta vez y por suerte, le habían tocado algunas con direcciones que ya conocía, así que no se dio tantas vueltas como el día anterior. Sin embargo también le tocaron algunas que quedaban en puntos muy alejados del centro de la cuidad, y a pesar de conocer la dirección, se tardaba mucho en llegar desde un sitio al otro. Corría para entregar su cuarta carta mientras se quejaba con su medaguerrero.

— ¡Rayos, Ikki! ¿Por qué no me compraste como un modelo de carreras? Sería aerodinámico y veloz, ¡y a las chicas les gustan los autos de carrera!

Siguió corriendo y se metió por una calle hacia el norte, mirando la numeración mientras seguía hablando:

—En realidad a las chicas no les gustan los autos de carreras—se corrigió—, les gustan los que los conducen… ¡igualmente habrías salido ganando!

Se detuvo de golpe y retrocedió dos pasos. Se quedó viendo una casa en específico, de dos pisos, pintada en color amarillo y tonos pastel, aunque se veía algo maltratada por el tiempo. No tenía rejas, pero sí un cerco de ladrillo de no más de veinte centímetros de alto que resguardaba un camino de piedra y también un pequeño jardín. Había hojas secas sobre el pasto, todas las ventanas de la casa estaban cerradas, y si no hubiera sido por una música que salía del interior, Metabee hubiera dicho que estaba abandonada. Miró las otras casas: también se veían algo antiguas, pero notoriamente los dueños hacían un mejor esfuerzo que éste por mantenerlas en buen estado. El medabot la observó varios segundos, luego bajó su mirada al papel que traía en la mano.

"Koenji 215"

La casa tenía dicho número. Suspiró y se acercó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo un segundo antes de golpear. La música era una pieza de piano aparentemente. Metabee la escuchó por espacio de diez segundos antes de recordar que tenía que entregar otras tres cartas dentro de treinta minutos. Golpeó con fuerza y rapidez en la puerta de madera.

— ¡Ringo!—se escuchó una voz femenina— ¿Podrías abrir la puerta por favor? ¡Estoy en el sótano!

La música se detuvo de pronto. El pequeño escarabajo no escuchó ningún paso aproximándose a la puerta, pero ésta se abrió a los pocos segundos dejando ver a un medabot. Era azulado y negro, y parecía tenía forma de ave. Metabee no pudo ver mucho pues la puerta solo se abrió unos pocos centímetros.

— ¿Diga?—preguntó el robot adentro. Tenía un aire muy serio, o eso le pareció al KBT.

El medabot dio un respingo y le estiró la carta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el medabot adentro abrió completamente y Metabee pudo ver que era efectivamente un modelo aéreo. Tenía unas grandes alas negras y azuladas saliendo de su espalda. Se trataba de un modelo EGL Fly Eagle. El medabot estiró ambas manos y cogió el sobre. Luego regresó adentro mientras murmuraba:

—Un momento…

Desapareció adentro varios segundos, con Metabee contándolos todos impacientemente. Finalmente el Fly Eagle apareció y le extendió una moneda de cien yenes. El otro se quedó atónito.

—Eh…—alcanzó a soltar.

El medabot oscuro se extrañó a su vez.

— ¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó.

Metabee despabiló y tímidamente cogió la moneda. La revisó y volvió a mirar al medabot adentro.

— ¿En serio? Digo…usualmente solo nos dan cinco yenes…

—Si quieres me lo puedes regresar—dijo el águila extendiendo la mano.

El escarabajo apretó la moneda contra el pecho y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. El otro adentro le despidió en silencio y cerró. Metabee volvió a quedarse absorto un largo rato mirando el pago. Luego retrocedió lentamente mirando la casa y memorizándose la dirección. La melodía del piano volvió a escapar por las rendijas mientras el medabot se alejaba del barrio y echaba a correr.

Corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar a la siguiente dirección, con su reloj interno avisándole que solo le quedaban doce minutos hasta antes de las siete. La siguiente casa quedaba a veinte manzanas de allí…

—No lo voy a lograr, ¡no lo voy a lograr!—se repetía mientras intentaba ir más rápido.

Una sombra le siguió desde lo alto sin que él se percatara, hasta que sintió que le cogían por los brazos y sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Rápidamente comenzó a tomar altura.

— ¿Pero queeee?

— ¡A volar, pajarito!

El medabot miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Akita, quien con mucha facilidad le había levantado del suelo y ahora lo llevaba colgando a cientos de metros por sobre las casas, las que se dibujaban como puntitos abajo. Metabee recordó su experiencia de vuelo con Femjet; casi había olvidado lo fantástico que se sentía volar. Soltó un aullido de emoción y ambos medabots rieron, pero quien se divirtió más fue la chica en cuanto comenzó a perder altura y dejó caer su carga a veinte metros del suelo.

— ¡Buen aterrizajeee!—le gritó desde arriba.

Metabee contó con suerte esa vez. Aterrizó primero sobre un árbol, luego sobre una rama y finalmente aterrizó sobre un arbusto. Salió con varios arañazos y hojas metidas entre sus articulaciones, pero no se rompió nada ni acabó hecho chatarra. Cubrió en dos minutos todo el tramo necesario. Se apresuró y entregó la siguiente carta.

Por alguna razón se desilusionó cuando le entregaron cinco yenes y no otros cien.

* * *

Eran las siete menos ocho minutos cuando todas las cartas estuvieron entregadas. Akita llevaba a Metabee colgando por sus brazos, con la medabot cantando alegremente su música animada y contagiosa. Él le seguía el ritmo con la cabeza, mientras la central de correos se dibujaba a lo lejos, metida entre los dos altos edificios. Antes de aterrizar, Metabee le preguntó:

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste, eh, Akita?

— ¡Es obvio! Si no te echaba una mano ibas a perder nuestra apuesta y yo me hubiera quedado sin karaoke.

El medabot amarillo se tardó un poco en digerir esto.

—… ¿Eh?

Después de entregar su bolsa vacía y recibir una felicitación por parte de su jefe, Metabee y Akita se despidieron y la medabot se llevó a su compañero a dar un paseo aéreo por la ciudad. El sol del atardecer pintaba todo con sus tonos naranja y rojizo, regalando una vista espectacular desde allá arriba. Recorrieron un largo trayecto hasta que la chica se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio que el escarabajo no supo reconocer. Ella le dejó aterrizar sin dramas esta vez y luego aterrizó también. Metabee examinó el lugar: aparte de un pequeño compartimiento que tenía una puerta al interior del edificio, en el lugar solo había una caja cerrada apegada a su lado. Metabee se preguntó qué tendría.

— ¡Bienvenido a mi escenario!—exclamó Akita, levantando los brazos.

— ¿Tu escenario?—repitió él, extrañado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Aquí doy mis conciertos para toda la ciudad!

— ¡Vaya!—exclamó él, muy impresionado—No imaginaba que cantabas en serio…

La medabot se largó a reír mientras se acercaba a la caja y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Como eres de ingenuo, Metabee! ¡Claro que no canto de verdad!

— ¡Cómo no!—exclamó él, volviendo a echar humo por los cañones. Akita era adorable pero también tenía mucha facilidad para sacarle de quicio en un par de segundos.

—Bueno~—dijo ella, sacando un micrófono con cable y dándole vueltas en su dedo—Sí canto, pero no de manera profesional obviamente. Solo lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo.

—Ah…entiendo. ¿Y cómo es eso de que cantas para toda la ciudad?—preguntó, algo confundido.

—Es fácil.

Akita conectó su micrófono a un parlante pequeño, estiró los cables y cogió el enchufe, entrando luego por la entrada al edificio, la que extrañamente estaba abierta. Se tardó algunos segundos en regresar, pero Metabee supo al instante que había conectado el parlante a alguna toma de corriente cercana, pues un soplido silbó en el micrófono y produjo un sonido irritante. La medabot cisne regresó al poco y se ubicó tras el micrófono, golpeándolo la punta de su dedo para probarlo. Luego extendió los brazos otra vez.

—Cantando aquí arriba puedo cantarle a toda la ciudad—dijo de pronto y con una forma enternecedora que le llegó a Metabee muy al fondo de su medalla—. Me gusta cantarle a los demás, porque la música siempre te emociona y te hace sentir mejor—se volvió a verlo a él— ¿No lo crees?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella. Akita cerró los ojos, contó lentamente con la cabeza y luego empezó a cantar. Para sorpresa del medabot, la chica tenía mejor voz cuando cantaba ante un micrófono que cuando se ponía a conversar o a cantar a todo volumen…sonaba extraño decirlo, pero parecía impregnarle mucho sentimiento a su forma de cantar, casi como transmitiendo algo que llevaba dentro, pero ese algo le sonó a Metabee como mucha melancolía y soledad. Le resultó desconcertante que alguien tan alegre y lleno de energía cantara tan bien una canción triste, una que por cierto Metabee nunca había escuchado, pero le resultó familiar. Sin embargo ella sonreía y parecía emocionada. Metabee no estaba seguro si era por su tema o por tener un espectador.

Cuando Akita hizo silencio, Metabee empezó a aplaudirle en el acto con muchas ganas. Ella se sonrojó y le agradeció con una exagerada reverencia, con el piquito que coronaba su cabeza casi tocando el suelo.

— ¡Ahora es tu turno!—exclamó ella, levantándolo de la mano y ubicándolo tras el micrófono. Metabee se abochornó mucho de pronto.

— ¡P-pero no sé qué cantar!—exclamó apenado.

— ¡Anda! ¡Canta tu canción favorita!—le animó ella sentada en el suelo y batiendo los brazos.

El espectáculo de Metabee no salió tan bien como hubiera querido. Los nervios le fallaron y desentonó tantas veces, que Akita se levantó y le aplaudió interrumpiéndole a la mitad de la canción, pero con su sonrisa y su modo divertido.

—Gracias, muchas gracias—dijo un sonrojado Metabee, despidiendo a su audiencia y saliendo de detrás del micrófono. Ella no podía contener la risa.

— ¡No pasa nada, no te pongas así!—exclamó, dándole palmaditas en el hombro—Puedo ajustar tu caja vocal ¡y ya verás cómo mejoras mucho tus notas!

Metabee le miró derrotado y abochornado, pero extrañamente, muy a gusto con la amabilidad y la alegría de la chica, aunque hubiese hecho el ridículo delante de ella.

— ¿Lo prometes?—preguntó él.

— ¡Te lo prometo!

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3

Por favor, vayan a mi perfil aquí mismo en Fanfiction y visiten el **blog** que tengo allí publicado: están subidas las tres imágenes de los medabots que participarán en esta historia. Es importante pues estos medabots no aparecieron en televisión y las descripciones son breves. La entrada se llama "el mensajero". De esta forma podrán tener la imagen de ellos mientras leen. Gracias.

* * *

**El mensajero. Capítulo 3.**

Esa noche Metabee estuvo de muy buen humor. Estuvo hablando durante toda la comida, contando su experiencia del día y lo bien que le había ido, omitiendo por supuesto que había sido rescatado de perder la apuesta por una chica y que además dicha chica le había ridiculizado en un karaoke montado en un alto edificio de la ciudad. Los señores Tenryou lo felicitaron por su buen trabajo. Ikki fue al punto importante.

— ¿Y el dinero?—preguntó con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

—Lo dejé allá, en la oficina de correos—explicó el medabot—. Todos los medabot dejan su dinero allí, en una lata de conserva que Spot tiene para cada uno. Luego se la llevan al final de la semana o del mes. A mí me tocó una de frijoles—dijo, muy orgulloso.

— ¿Cuánto dinero hiciste en el día, Metabee?—volvió a preguntar el chico, esta vez con más especificaciones.

—Aahhh…pues…no lo sé…

Ikki casi escupió su jugo sobre la mesa y se llevó una servilleta a la cara.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?—exclamó.

— ¡No lo sé, viejo! Solo dejé caer mis monedas dentro de la bolsa y luego metí todas las monedas dentro de la lata. Me olvidé de contarlas…—declaró muy sonrojado, cruzándose de brazos y echando humo por los cañones.

Su medaguerrero se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras los padres reían por lo bajo.

—Pues no creo que sea muy difícil saber cuánto dinero hiciste, Metabee—dijo el padre de Ikki, dejando los palillos sobre la mesa— ¿Te pagan cinco yenes por entrega, no es así?

—Sí, señor—respondió el medabot.

— ¿Y cuantas cartas entregaste hoy?

El medabot hizo memoria.

—Treinta y un cartas.

—Bueno, entonces eso hacen ciento cincuenta y cinco yenes…

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Me dieron cien yenes por una sola carta!—exclamó Metabee, muy emocionado de recordarlo—Qué tipo tan caritativo…

A Ikki se le cayó la bolita de arroz de la boca en cuanto escuchó eso.

* * *

Esa noche Metabee volvió a soñar.

En el sueño finalmente se encontraba con Brass, aunque ahora por alguna razón la llamaba Nirvana. Supuso que como él, en ese extraño pasado o futuro, ella tenía otro nombre. No le dio mucha importancia, pues lo importante para él era estar con ella. En el sueño estuvieron conversando por apenas unos minutos, hasta que esa medabot morada y de semblante temible apareció otra vez. El medabot amarillo ya comenzaba a cogerle manía.

— ¿Dónde están ellos?—demandó saber la recién llegada con su tono autoritario.

— ¿Ellos?—repitió Metabee sin saber a quienes se refería.

La medabot le dijo de quienes hablaba y luego se puso a regañar, aunque Metabee no podía recordar una sola palabra de lo que ella había dicho. Únicamente recordó que le había encargado avisarle en cuanto "ellos" llegaran, pues lo que traían (él no sabía qué) era muy importante. Metabee le siguió el juego solo para librarse de ella y tener tiempo para charlar con Brass-Nirvana otra vez.

Los minutos hablando con la medabot se le fueron muy rápido. Al poco volvió a sentir ese ruido de cohete otra vez, y supo que de alguna forma, estaba viviendo alguna "continuación" del sueño que había tenido la última vez. Ahora comprendía a quiénes se refería la medabot morada con "ellos".

Los dos medabots aéreos aparecieron en el aire y aterrizaron frente a Kiemo y su compañera. Los recién llegados saludaron a los dos medabots con una reverencia silenciosa y luego se llevaron la mano a la frente. Él empezó su reporte:

—Las tropas del este se están organizando, señor. Ya cuentan con un número de quince batallones, cerca de mil soldados por cada uno.

—El coronel Auto atrapó a un infiltrado en la base seis—siguió ella—; conserva esto como información confidencial y pide sus indicaciones para proceder.

—Encárguense de ese espía—respondió Metabee, sorprendiéndose de pronto de escucharse decir eso—. Quiero toda la información que puedan sacarle.

Los dos medabots afirmaron y luego el medabot más oscuro extendió un pequeño paquete blanco. Metabee lo recibió.

—Es un nuevo tipo de medalla. Lo encontramos en el templo del sur—le informó él.

—Los dioses nos lo han dejado, seguramente para ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra—siguió la medabot femenina, siempre sucediendo a su compañero—. Esperemos que no haya sido hace mucho.

—En el laboratorio nos dirán cuanto tiempo llevaba allí—dijo Nirvana a un lado—. Esperemos que el humor de Kahli mejore con esta noticia.

—Eso sería imposible…—la medabot aérea se llevó ambas manos al rostro como tratando de evitar que aquellas palabras salieran, pero ya las había dicho.

Su acompañante se volvió a verla con cierta brusquedad y sorpresa de oírla. Metabee alcanzó a ver cierto enojo y temor en su actuar. Sin embargo y antes de que nadie dijera algo, Nirvana rio levemente y se cubrió la cara con una mano. Todos se volvieron a verla a ella entonces. Metabee se quedó un segundo callado y por alguna extraña razón, esto le pareció también muy divertido y de a poco empezó a reír. La tensión se rompió al instante y el medabot volador soltó un disimulado suspiro de alivio, lo mismo que su compañera.

—Que no vaya a escucharte mi hermana diciendo eso—le dijo el medabot amarillo sin aire de reproche—, podría arrancarte la caja vocal si llegara a oírte.

La medabot aérea se llevó ambas manos al pecho, como cubriendo aquella pieza que se veía amenazada. El otro intercedió inmediatamente.

—Le pido mil disculpas señor; no volverá a pasar…

—Ya. A mí no me importa que lo digan; todos sabemos que tiene un humor de perros. Es a ella a quien no le va a gustar.

—No volverá a repetirse, señor—dijeron los dos medabots a la vez, disculpándose.

—Pueden retirarse.

El dúo se despidió y se retiró flotando por sobre el pasto que se extendía frente a aquel árbol en donde Metabee siempre aterrizaba en sus sueños. Alcanzó a ver y escuchar como el medabot oscuro reprochaba a su compañera antes de despegar ambos al vuelo. Nirvana se aferró de su brazo mientras observaba la caja blanca que Kiemo sostenía en su mano.

Al despertar, Metabee se quedó pensando en qué sería aquella supuesta medalla que el par de medabots le había conseguido, quienes serían los medabots de "las tropas del este", quienes serían esos dioses que habían traído la nueva medalla y muchísimas otras cosas reveladas en aquel breve sueño, pero por sobre todo, si es que conocía a ese par de medabots voladores, pues cada vez que encendía los ópticos, la mitad de los recuerdos del sueño desaparecía para ir regresando lentamente a su cabeza con el transcurso de los días.

Durante los próximos cuatro días, el pequeño escarabajo amarillo siguió desempeñándose muy bien en su labor de cartero. Llegaba puntual al trabajo, se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeros y ya se estaba aprendiendo rápidamente todas las calles, barrios y ubicaciones, por lo que cada día le ganaba un minuto más al reloj y conseguía terminar poco antes de las seis de la tarde; todo un record para él. Su jefe, Guy y Akita lo felicitaban por ello.

—Sigue así y pronto serás el rival de Guy, Metabee—le decía Spot, mirando a los dos medabots.

—Siga soñando, feje—decía el medabot azulado cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cola—; el día en que Metabee acabe de repartir sus cartas antes que yo, ese mismo día dejo de llamarme Guy.

—Pues ve buscándote un nombre nuevo, viejo—le respondió su nuevo rival cerrando su puño—porque Metabee tiene muchos para ti: meda-tortuga. Lenti-bot. Guy uno siete.

— ¿Uno siete?—repitió el otro sin captar la broma.

— ¡Una carta cada siete días! ¡Ahahahaha!

Akita y Spot también se pusieron a reír. El otro se sonrojó y echó vapor desde la punta de sus cuernos.

—Todavía llegas a las seis de la tarde; te faltan dos horas y cincuenta y nueve minutos para superarme—le espetó, poniendo dos dedos frente a su cara.

— ¡Tu solo espera! Regresaré tan temprano que te ayudaré a repartir tu parte también. Y me quedaré con el bono por ello~

—Bueno chicos, suficiente plática—interrumpió el hombre, siempre con su sonrisa y ajustándose las gafas—; hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó con las tres bolsas de cuero, despareciendo de nuevo de la vista. Cada medabot cogió una bolsa y se la atravesó al pecho. Luego, Spot regresó con un gran fajo de cartas, dividiéndolas aproximadamente en cuarenta cartas para cada medabot. Metabee dejó escapar un silbido.

—Cada vez son más cartas, ¿eh?

—Nuestros servicios están ganando popularidad aparentemente—le respondió su jefe, sonriendo aún más por lo bien que marchaban las cosas.

—Weeh…—suspiró el medabot amarillo, comenzando a ordenar sus cartas—solo significará más trabajo y más carreras…

— ¡Anímate, Metabee!—le dijo la chica a su lado, ordenando las cartas a velocidad sónica—Entre más trabajo, ¡más dinero! ¡Podrás comprar más chucherías!

— ¡Sí! ¡Y podré pasar horas en los videojuegos de la tienda de comics!

— ¿También vas a esos videojuegos?—preguntó Guy, ordenando cartas también a gran velocidad.

— ¡Claro! Allí tienen todos los clásic—y Metabee se interrumpió.

Se quedó viendo un sobre, releyendo con cuidado la dirección. Todos se volvieron extrañados a verlo. Cuando Akita estuvo por preguntarle qué ocurría, el escarabajo murmuró:

—"Koenji 215"…

Hubo dos reacciones inmediatas. Akita cubriéndose el rostro y Guy abalanzándose sobre Metabee.

— ¡Dámela!—exclamó el medabot azul, tratando de coger la carta.

— ¡Para nada!—soltó el medabot amarillo, levantando la carta por sobre su cabeza y alejando a Guy con la otra mano.

— ¡Vamos! Te la cambiaré si quieres, o puedes darme diez cartas tuyas y te traeré el dinero del reparto. ¡Lo prometo!

— ¡Olvídalo! Solo ganaría 25 yenes, ¡con esta me gano cien!

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?—quiso saber el otro.

— ¡Chicos!—Akita intentó llamar su atención, con su rostro todo pintado de rojo.

—Pues porque ya repartí esta misma carta antes. ¿Crees que soy bobo?—siguió hablando Metabee sin hacer caso de la chica y luciendo la carta de los cien yenes.

Guy chasqueó los dedos y maldijo su mala suerte.

— ¡La próxima me tocará repartirla a mí!

— ¡Suerte con ello! Yo voy por mis doscientos yenes.

— ¡Bah! Yo la he repartido montones de veces antes—se defendió Guy.

— ¡Chicos!—volvió a insistir ella.

—Pues vete despidiendo, porque ahora me tocará repartirla a mí todas las veces—respondió el otro, apuntándose—. El amarillo es mi color de la suerte, ¿sabías?

Akita no aguantó más. Se golpeó la cabeza y luego se dirigió a la puerta, echando vapor.

— ¡Yo me largo!—exclamó, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe que casi arrancó la campanita de su lugar.

Esto bastó finalmente para atraer la atención, y todos los presentes se volvieron a ver por donde la chica se había marchado. Luego, todos se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó el medabot azul.

—Estuvo intentando hacer que la escucharan, pero ambos la ignoraron—respondió Spot, el único espectador de aquella extraña escena.

— ¿Ah sí?—preguntó Metabee, extrañado.

Guy se recargó sobre el mesón con aire despreocupado.

—Estaba asustada, como siempre cuando esa carta aparece.

— ¿Ah sí?—volvió a repetir Metabee, confundiéndose aún más— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues porque es la carta del novio de Akita—respondió el otro, con una sonrisa expresada en los ojos amarillos.

Metabee se tardó cerca de un minuto en hacer aquella asociación de cosas. Ese medabot alado y negro de la última vez…

— ¡Cielos!—chilló de pronto— ¿Ese tipo tan temible es el novio de Akita? ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!

—Ya lo ves…

—Son una pareja muy peculiar si puedo decirlo…—apuntó el escarabajo con una mano en su mentón, mientras hacía comparaciones.

—Yo creo que se complementan muy bien—comentó Guy—. Digo, nunca he hablado más de dos palabras con el sujeto, pero ya sabes eso de los polos opuestos y demás. Akita es muy ruidosa y alegre, seguro es lo que le falta a ese medabot oscuro…

— ¿Y por qué dices que Akita estaba asustada con la carta? Digo…—se puso a pensar—ella se la escribió después de todo, ¿no?

—Sí~ pero siempre se pone nerviosa cuando alguno de los otros chicos o yo vemos que es una carta suya para ese medabot. Supongo que le apena que sepamos que se escribe con alguien—terminó Guy, encogiéndose de hombros. Algo en todo aquello parecía divertirle mucho.

Metabee se quedó viendo la carta con cierta extrañeza. De pronto la voz del jefe los hizo dar un salto de su lugar y salir corriendo por la puerta.

— ¡Tendrían la amabilidad de ponerse a trabajar!

* * *

A Metabee le quedó rondando el asunto del novio de Akita toda la tarde mientras hacía su labor. Se distrajo pensando en ello y casi equivocó las entregas varias veces.

"_Hoy Guy tendrá para divertirse con mi retraso…"—_pensaba desanimado mientras calculaba que pasarían de las seis para cuando acabara de repartir las cartas que le quedaban.

Deslizó un sobre bajo la puerta ya que nadie contestó a su llamada y se despidió de los cinco yenes que no llegaron con aquella entrega. Se dio la vuelta y mientras se alejaba de la casa volvió a meter la mano en su bolsa, extrayendo "la carta de los cien yenes". La observó detenidamente un segundo.

—Me pregunto por qué si le apena tanto que sepan que se escribe con él, no va ella misma a dejar la carta en vez de depositarla en el buzón de la oficina de correos…

La situación le parecía un poco extraña. No era su problema, pero el medabot siempre había padecido de una insana curiosidad que lo llevaba a meterse donde no debía, algo que seguramente Arika le había contagiado a Ikki, e Ikki a su medabot. La única inmune a este efecto parecía ser Brass…

Se encogió de hombros y echó a correr rápidamente en dirección de la casa de tonos claros y camino de piedra, con el pequeño cerco de ladrillos. En cuanto pisó la entrada, la música le recibió de nuevo; la misma melodía de piano de la última vez. Esta vez sin embargo, una imagen se materializó en la cabeza del medabot: Akita cantando aquella triste canción del otro día. En aquella oportunidad la medabot había dado cierta entonación y ritmo a su letra, pero extrañamente esta melodía de piano parecía encajar nota a nota con las palabras que ella había cantado esa vez, casi como si la canción…

—La canción la hubieran compuesto para esa letra…o al revés—dedujo Metabee ladeando la cabeza, extrañado—; no sé cómo se hacen las canciones en realidad…

Llamó a la puerta y la música se detuvo. Nuevamente no escuchó pasos acercándose, pero igualmente la puerta se abrió y el medabot de antes estaba dibujado en las sombras del interior. Metabee extendió la carta.

—Residencia Kunisaki…—alcanzó a decir esta vez.

El medabot abrió y estiró su brazo, cogiendo la carta. Metabee alcanzó a notar que esta vez tenía otras piezas por brazos; unas con manos, no con lanza misiles como su diseño correspondía. Parecían las manos de un Espada Blanca; ligeras y sin armamento. El escarabajo se preguntó si estaría practicando su esgrima o algo.

El Fly Eagle desapareció adentro y regresó al poco, entregándole a Metabee una reluciente moneda de cien yenes. Las mejillas metálicas del cartero brillaron de emoción al recibir la moneda. El otro estuvo por cerrar después de agradecerle, pero Metabee se atrevió a preguntarle antes:

—Esa carta es muy importante para ti—dijo, deteniendo al medabot oscuro de cerrar la puerta.

El otro se quedó viéndolo pesadamente desde adentro, sin decir nada.

—Es por eso que me pagas tanto por traértela…—dedujo el escarabajo— ¿Verdad?

—Tal vez simplemente me sobran las monedas de cien yenes, entrometido—terminó el Fly Eagle cerrando la puerta de una vez.

A Metabee le quedó saltando un ocular por la irritación.

— ¡Kikikikikiki!—exclamó enfurecido y apuntado a la puerta— ¡No tenía intenciones de meterme en tus asuntos! ¡Amargado!

Se dio la vuelta, furibundo, y se alejó de allí. A los pocos pasos se dijo a sí mismo:

—En realidad…creo que este asunto no me incumbe en lo más mínimo, pero estoy empezando a tener la sospecha de que algo no encaja en todo esto…—miró por sobre su hombro la casa que dejaba atrás—algo aquí va mal…y quiero saber qué es.

* * *

No tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Usualmente y cada vez que se enfrentaba a un problema o a alguna situación extraña, siempre se lo contaba a Ikki primero, pero esta vez su medaguerrero tenía sus propios asuntos que atender en el trabajo y estaba totalmente ausente de la situación. No quería preguntárselo a Akita y quedar como un metiche, y tampoco preguntarle a Guy porque todavía no estaba seguro de qué tenía que hacer para ordenar la maraña de cosas que se le estaban ocurriendo. Se decidió por lo más simple.

— ¿Podrías explicármelo de nuevo desde el principio, por favor?—pidió Brass con su amabilidad habitual y cierta confusión en su tono.

Metabee se quedó viéndola fija y seriamente. Luego agachó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

Después de acabar el trabajo ese día, "raptó" literalmente a Brass de la habitación de Arika, en donde la chica la tenía trabajando en su reportaje para el diario escolar del día siguiente, causando un alboroto y un desastre de papeles y fotografías, pero consiguiendo su objetivo. Todo un príncipe rescatando a la doncella atrapada por la bruja horrenda.

— ¡A quién llamas horrenda, medabot aprovechado!—exclamó la chica desde la ventana.

El escarabajo se llevó a su compañera a una plaza de juegos y ambos se encerraron en una pequeña casita de madera en donde apenas cabían ambos, muy apretados, pero nadie escucharía el asunto, que era lo importante. Metabee comenzó desde el principio otra vez:

—Mira; mi amiga del trabajo, Akita…

—La medabot Nervous Bird—aclaró ella para sí misma y no perder nada de información esta vez.

—Sí. Ella. Parece que tiene un novio. Es un tipo oscuro y amargado y…

— ¿El Lon Gun?

—No, no. Guy es el tipo simpático, mi otro compañero de trabajo.

—Ahh, comprendo. Pero él también es tu rival, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora—dijo, moviendo su mano—, el caso es que aparentemente Akita y este sujeto oscuro… tienen una relación.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—quiso saber ella.

— ¡Ninguno! Digo…eso creo…es confuso—ladeó la cabeza—, es que tengo la impresión de que él de alguna forma la obliga a ser su novia…

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa deducción?

—Pues…ahm…—Metabee movió la cabeza en ambas direcciones, tratando de explicar su teoría—Mira. Supongamos que…—se sonrojó y miró en otra dirección—supongamos que yo te obligara a ser mi novia.

—De acuerdo.

Metabee dio un respingo, todavía más sonrojado.

— ¿Qué…que, quieres ser mi novia?

—No, Metabee—explicó ella amable e inocentemente—, me refiero a que atiendo a lo que me estás explicando.

—Ah…de-de acuerdo. ¿En qué iba?

—En que quieres obligarme a ser tu novia.

— ¡No, no!—exclamó él, casi alarmado— ¡Es un ejemplo!

—Sí, Metabee; quieres obligarme a ser tu novia dentro del ejemplo: lo entiendo muy bien.

— ¡Ah!…Bien, así está mejor. Bueno, el caso es que quiero obligarte a ser mi novia…—se quedó viendo a Brass un segundo—dentro del ejemplo—volvió a mirarla, a lo que ella asintió—, y yo soy un medabot horrible.

— ¿Dentro de tu ejemplo?

— ¡Claro que dentro de mi ejemplo! ¿Qué?—exclamó de pronto y estirando el cuello— ¿Te parece que soy un medabot horrible en realidad?

—Sabes que no, Metabee. Solo pensé que de pronto te estabas declarando como un medabot horrible cuando en realidad no lo eres.

—Ah. Muy bien—volvió a asentir, sonrojado y muy satisfecho de escucharle a ella decir eso—. ¿En qué iba…? Ah sí. Soy un medabot horrible y te obligo a ser mi novia. Te obligo a que me escribas cartas porque de lo contrario volaría en pedacitos tu hermosa carcasa rosa y azul con mis misiles. ¿Me sigues?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. ¿Cómo estarías tú respecto a eso?

—Pues…creo que estaría aterrada de tener que hacer algo por alguien que me amenaza con destruirme si no le complazco.

—Precisamente—asintió él con la cabeza.

—Pero creo que también me sentiría en parte aliviada de poder ayudar a alguien tan solitario y amargado a sobrellevar su soledad con cartas de amistad, aunque me obligue a escribirlas—dijo la medabot de pronto y sorprendiendo a Metabee—; supongo que con el tiempo acabaría escribiéndoselas por decisión propia más que por obligación o temor.

El escarabajo se quedó mudo y viendo a su compañera fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada fija, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros. Metabee se sonrojó sin querer. Brass no parecía sufrir de su problema con los espacios reducidos.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó él sin creerlo.

—Por supuesto. Es maravilloso poder ayudar a las otras personas, más aún cuando puedes ofrecerles su amistad. No es difícil.

El medabot amarillo se recargó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pensando en lo que su compañera había dicho.

— ¿Tú crees que tal vez Akita le escribe a ese sujeto porque quiere ayudarlo…o realmente le tendrá miedo?

—No lo sé, Metabee—respondió ella amablemente—. Hay muchas posibilidades. Tal vez le escribe para poder ayudarle. Tal vez le escribe por temor. Tal vez le escribe porque realmente hay algo entre ellos.

—Es que…

—Te preocupa mucho Akita, ¿verdad?

El otro asintió con la cabeza, sus cañones rozando el techo de la pequeña casita de madera donde estaban metidos.

— Es muy buena chica…es amable, y simpática. En verdad no quisiera que un medabot tan huraño y desagradable como ese Fly Eagle la estuviera obligando a nada…

—Pero no sabes si él la está obligando, ¿o sí?

Metabee negó con la cabeza, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Brass no recordaba haberlo visto así antes, por lo que le pareció obvio que estimaba mucho a su nueva amiga.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que se lo preguntaras…

—No quiero que crea que soy un entrometido…

—Bueno…-Brass no sabía como decírselo sin que él se ofendiera—solo dile que estás preocupado por ella y por el asunto. Después de todo, no tiene nada de malo que los amigos se preocupen por otros y quieran ayudarles.

Al escarabajo amarillo se le iluminó la cara con esto. Claro, Brass tenía toda la razón. Él podía averiguar cosas para intentar ayudar a Akita en caso de que lo que ocurría fuese realmente como él lo estaba imaginando. Después de todo, lo estaba haciendo con la mejor intención, o así lo había entendido él.

— ¡Gracias, Brass!—exclamó, dando un salto en su sitio y golpeándose con el techo a dos centímetros por arriba de sus cañones. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y luego sostuvo las manos de Brass—Eres la mejor.

Acto seguido y sin esperar respuesta, el medabot chocó despacio su frente con la de ella en un acto reflejo por expresarle gratitud, se volvió y salió corriendo por la estrecha puerta. Tenía mucho que hacer y averiguar para resolver cuanto antes la extraña situación que involucraba a su nueva amiga voladora.

"_Nadie se mete con los amigos de Metabee y sale ileso"_

* * *

Al día siguiente y al llegar al trabajo, Metabee empezó por disculparse con Akita por haberla ignorado el día anterior cuando ella había demandado un poco de atención por el asunto de la carta. Ella aceptó distraídamente sus disculpas mientras iba ordenando las cartas que le tocaba repartir.

—Entonces…—dijo él mirando al suelo— ¿Estaría bien si tenemos otro karaoke hoy para terminar de arreglar el asunto?

La medabot dejó de ordenar cartas en el acto y se lo quedó viendo fijamente. Luego soltó una exclamación y le dio un abrazo.

— ¡Seguro! ¡Va a ser muy divertido!—dijo emocionada. El medabot hizo un acierto proponiéndole otro karaoke, imaginando que no habría nada que divirtiera más a una cantante aficionada que cantar y hacerse oír.

—Oye, Guy—llamó metabee a su compañero de trabajo— ¿Quisieras venir también?

—Claro—respondió el otro desinteresadamente— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Bieeeen!—chilló la medabot, con su emoción incrementando— ¡Va a ser genial!

Acabó de ordenar sus cartas en un santiamén y salió despedida del lugar. Spot se la quedó viendo desaparecer con la mano en alto.

—No acabes más rápido o te vas a aburrir esperando…—había sido el consejo que el hombre había intentado darle inútilmente.

Los dos medabots que quedaron adentro acabaron de repartirse y ordenar las cartas, se despidieron de su jefe y salieron a sus labores. Ese día no hubo "cartas de cien yenes" para repartir, pero no fue problema para metabee. Tenía planes que llevar acabo después de la sesión de karaoke.

Esa tarde y con el sol convertido en un gran foco a espaldas de Akita, la medabot cantó con todas sus ganas y sus mejores notas para sus dos espectadores, quienes la aplaudieron y felicitaron por su buen trabajo.

—Hay que ver lo mucho que has progresado en estos meses, Akita—la felicitó Guy con cierto tono divertido.

— ¡No exageres!—exclamó ella apenada, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Sí, sí. La hubieras escuchado cantar hace un tiempo, Metabee—dijo el medabot azul, dirigiéndose a su compañero a un lado—; cantaba como un cuervo o un perico malhumorado.

— ¡C-callate, Guy!—exclamó la chica, avergonzada y tratando de hacer callar a su amigo con aletazos.

Metabee y Guy se largaron a reír, pero después fue el turno de Akita de reírse de sus intentos fallidos al intentar alcanzar notas demasiado altas, o bajas. O notas decentes…

—Bueno, chicos—comenzó a despedirse el escarabajo, cuando ya no quedaba mucha luz—, si no estoy en casa antes de las siete, mi medaguerrero hará una pataleta, y la verdad es que no me agrada mucho cuando se pone de mal humor—mintió con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al cielo.

—No hay problema. Yo ya pensaba en irme también; Whon me espera para una partida de videojuegos—dijo Guy a su vez, recordando que había un reto pendiente de videojuegos con su medaguerrero.

—Es todo por hoy entonces—siguió Akita a su vez, enrollando el cable del micrófono con sus dos amigos ayudándole a regresar los altavoces al interior del edificio.

Ella los ayudó a regresar al suelo; luego los tres amigos se despidieron y tomaron distintas rutas. Metabee caminó un par de calles por lo que debía ser su ruta a casa, pero en cuanto estuvo seguro de que los otros dos medabots ya estaban de camino a sus hogares, cambió su curso y echó a caminar directo hacia Koenji 215.

En cuanto estuvo en el lugar ya estaba oscuro y había luces encendidas al interior de la casa. Se acercó con cautela listo para uno de sus trabajos de espionaje secreto. Se movió hasta la casa usando los arbustos y botes de basura para pasar desapercibido. Luego revisó que no hubiera nadie mirando desde ninguna parte antes de acceder al pequeño jardín. Obviamente no iba a espiar desde el frente de la casa, por lo que se movió hacia el pequeño pasaje que quedaba entre ambas casas y buscó algo a lo que aferrarse para trepar. Hay que decir que dicho pasaje, apretado y oscuro entre los muros de ambas casas, estaba algo húmedo y crecían allí misteriosas plantas que el medabot nunca había visto, pero no le fue difícil reconocer una enredadera trepando fuertemente aferrada a los ladrillos y llegando casi hasta el techo del lugar.

_"Perfecto"_

Metabee se jactó de su buena suerte y con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido comenzó a trepar. La enredadera era joven y fuerte, y sostuvo sin problemas a metabee hasta que el medabot pudo afirmarse del marco de la ventana del segundo piso, ventana por la cual salía luz. Se asomó para ver qué había: se trataba de una habitación espaciosa, con una cama grande apegada a una de las paredes, con dos ventanas a cada lado (una por donde espiaba él), un guardarropa enorme que abarcaba toda una pared, una mesa con su silla, y muchos baúles pequeños esparcidos por toda la habitación. Lo que más llamó la atención del pequeño robot fue lo anticuado del sitio. Todo parecía exportado directamente desde el siglo pasado. No había nada más del interés de metabee, por lo que se dispuso a bajar e intentar por otra ventana. No hubo ni empezado a acomodarse para el descenso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el escarabajo se agachó para evitar ser visto.

_"¡Ahá!"_

El medabot oscuro entró precisamente al lugar, se arrodilló junto a los baúles y puso algunos pequeños encima de otros grandes. Luego los levantó en brazos y salió de la habitación nuevamente.

_"Bueno. No fue eso lo que esperaba. Supongo que estará ayudando a su medaguerrero a hacer alguna clase de limpieza"_

Metabee se quedó en su lugar varios minutos, solo para comprobar su teoría: el Fly Eagle reapareció varias veces para llevarse baúles hacia lo que metabee supuso, sería el primer nivel. Estuvo indeciso entre quedarse allí o ir a averiguar por otra ventana, hasta que el medabot oscuro finalmente entró una última vez para llevarse el baúl que quedaba y salió de la habitación apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

_"Bien…hora de buscarse otra ventana"_

En lo que el escarabajo amarillo descendía y buscaba su siguiente punto de observación, escuchó la misma voz femenina de la primera vez a través de las paredes de la vieja casa. Supuso que el Fly Eagle le respondería con algo, pero o el tipo le ignoró o simplemente hablaba muy bajo. Metabee prestó atención para ver si descubría algo, pero pasados varios segundos lo único que se escuchó al interior de la casa fue un sonido familiar.

—Es esa música otra vez—se dijo el medabot en voz baja al reconocer el piano y las mismas notas de antes—. Y lo más extraño es que esas notas coinciden perfectamente con la canción de Akita. Me pregunto si es una canción común de ambos o tengo que pasar más tiempo escuchando radio…

Porque metabee desconocía totalmente la canción. Se dio una vuelta completa alrededor de la casa, pero lo más cerca que estuvo de captar algo fue desde la ventana abierta de la cocina. Lo único que se escuchaba era la melodía del piano, y metabee tuvo que esperar largos minutos antes de que acabara la canción para enterarse de lo siguiente:

—Tan bonito como siempre, Ringo.

—Gracias, Martha.

— ¿Cómo va esa canción nueva que me mencionaste el otro día?

—No muy bien. Aún no estoy seguro de cómo continuarla.

—No te preocupes; sé que lo harás bien. Solo tienes que buscar muy dentro de tu corazón para encontrar las notas adecuadas.

_"Los medabots no tenemos corazón, señora"_—pensó metabee.

—Martha; ya te he dicho que los medabots no tenemos corazón—dijo él. Metabee asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo no me creo esos disparates; claro que tienen corazón. Tal vez no un órgano como los humanos, pero sí tienen un alma igual que nosotros.

—No digas esas cosas delante de alguien o te tomarán por loca.

—Nada de nada. ¿Cómo si no habrías compuesto una canción tan bonita?

Esto dejó a metabee helado. Con la mente en blanco, trató de prestar atención a lo que decían adentro:

—Tus amigos dicen que es muy melancólica…

—Es una canción muy bella. No hagas caso de lo que dicen las otras personas. A ti te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí…pero no creo que la haya compuesto como los músicos hacen. Más bien la recordé.

—Seguramente estaba dormida dentro de tu alma y comenzó a sonar un día.

—Ya te dije que los medabots no tenemos tales cosas…

— ¡Eres un medabot muy testarudo!

La mujer se echó a reír, y por su risa rasposa metabee pudo deducir que se trataba de una mujer mayor. No lo había notado la última vez que la había escuchado hablar, pero apenas se dio cuenta de esto cuando estuvo en casa. Mientras permaneció agazapado bajo la ventana de la cocina, su cabeza retumbaba con preguntas que iban y venían:

_"¿Qué recordó la canción? ¿Cómo es que…Akita la conoce también…?"_

* * *

— ¿Qué estuviste espiando?—exclamó la medabot, levantando la voz como nunca la pasaba.

Metabee cubrió su salida vocal con ambas manos, luego se llevó un dedo al rostro en un gesto que decía:

— ¡SShhhh! ¡No es necesario que se entere todo el vecindario, Brass!

— ¡Pero metabee! ¡No puedes ir espiando las conversaciones en la casa de las otras personas!—dijo ella alarmada y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo lo hago para ayudar a Akita.

—Pero esa no es la forma.

—No pasa nada. No me vieron y tampoco se van a enterar—dijo él despreocupadamente.

Brass soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Deja de meterte en problemas, metabee.

El aludido solo se echó hacia atrás en el asiento con las manos tras la cabeza, casi saboreando el hecho de que Brass se preocupaba tanto por él. Miró arriba el árbol que les daba sombra en aquel día tan soleado, con ellos sentados en uno de los muchos asientos libres que había en la plaza aquel día.

—Ahora tengo que averiguar cómo es que Akita también conoce esa canción—dijo mientras sacaba más conclusiones—. Si dice que ese tal Ringo se la enseñó, es posible que ella la interprete con tanta tristeza precisamente porque él la obliga a ser su novia, y eso la deprime.

— ¿Y si la aprendió porque ella quiso?—preguntó su compañera a su lado.

—Ahm…no lo sé…supongo que le gustará ser su novia y todo esto habrá sido para nada.

—Insisto en que sería más fácil si trataras el asunto directamente con ella.

—Oh, vamos. Ya me queda muy poco, y no ha sido tan difícil. Cuando me asegure de que nada malo le pasa a Akita, dejaré de lado este asunto.

— ¿Lo prometes?—preguntó Brass esperanzada.

Metabee se volvió a verla atraído por el tono de su voz preocupado y sus ojos fijos en él. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos. Luego él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo prometo.

Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles como metabee suponía.

Aquella misma noche volvió a tener un último sueño, y fue tan revelador y perturbador, que el medabot casi llegó tarde al trabajo por quedarse ensimismado pensando en lo soñado. Salió corriendo de casa y llegó con dos minutos de retraso a la pequeña central de correos. Para esa hora el sueño ya se le había olvidado por completo. Su jefe por suerte, era muy carismático como para reprocharlo por los dos minutos.

—En verdad lo siento, viejo—se disculpó por tercera vez mientras Spot le entregaba su fajo de cartas.

—Te digo que no pasa nada, metabee—le tranquilizaba él—, solo trata de que no se repita ni se siga extendiendo a más minutos. Recién entonces podrías tener problemas.

—Sí—dijo Guy a su lado, quien ya ordenaba las cartas que le habían entregado—, no es que seas un Nervous Bird para entregar cartas tan rápido y puedas darte el lujo de llegar atrasado—dijo irónicamente mientras miraba el reloj en la pared.

La aludida aún no aparecía, y aparentemente había retomado su hábito de llegar tarde. Los tres sujetos adentro miraron al reloj unos segundos, casi extrañando el ruido nocivo y los portazos en la puerta con los que la chica llegaba saludando todos los días desde que Metabee llegara. Se le había pasado la emoción, supusieron.

—Woow…—soltó metabee sin querer.

En sus manos apareció la carta de los cien yenes. Sus ojos resplandecieron primero ante la emoción, pero esta se le barrió de un soplido cuando una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza. Guy se despidió sin advertir la carta y salió de la central. Estático en su lugar, metabee tardó varios segundos en ordenar sus ideas y luego salir disparado detrás de su compañero para alcanzarlo a mitad de cuadra.

—Mira—le dijo, enseñándole la carta.

Guy solo tardó unos segundos en leer la dirección para que sus ojos se abrieran de la impresión.

— ¿Quieres que la entregue por ti?—preguntó emocionado.

—Claro que no. Quiero que me ayudes a averiguar algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

Ambos se alejaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un callejón cualquiera en el que se escondieron. Metabee procedió a explicar, no sin darse muchas vueltas, todo su plan para desenmascarar el romance impuesto por el Fly Eagle. Guy escuchó primero con atención, luego con mucha confusión.

— ¿Y en qué rayos quieres que te ayude? No quiero meterme en líos amorosos, menos cuando se trata de Akita—explicó sobrecogiéndose un poco—; no tienes idea de lo fuerte que golpea cuando se enfurece.

—Si consigo averiguar que ese medabot la está obligando, podríamos…no sé, ayudar a Akita y darle valor para que se despegue de él y deje de ser su novia por obligación.

El medabot azul ladeó la cabeza.

—Supongo que está bien para mí…

— ¡Gracias, viejo!

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Metabee levantó el sobre de los cien yenes a la altura de su cara. Guy y él se quedaron viendo largos segundos antes de que el otro cayera en cuenta y retrocediera espantado hasta la pared de atrás.

— ¡NO!—exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza— ¡No, no, nonononono! ¿Estás loco? ¿No recuerdas las reglas de la empresa?

—"La correspondencia es sagrada"—dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Ya lo sé—dijo metabee mirando en cualquier dirección—, pero solo será esta vez, y es por una buena razón…—soltó, tratando de sonar convincente.

— ¡No quiero perder mi empleo!—chilló Guy.

—Ni yo. Por eso vamos a mantenerlo en secreto—miró el otro, que no estaba para nada convencido con el asunto—. Oh vamos, Guy. Lo estamos haciendo por Akita. Por nuestra amiga, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez ese medabot es hasta cruel con ella. Hay que alejarla de él.

El otro soltó un suspiro y accedió finalmente. Metabee cerró su puño emocionado.

—Ahora…—miró el sobre— ¿Cómo abrimos esta cosa y la entregamos después?

—Es fácil—respondió su compañero cogiendo la carta— ¿No sabes como se abren las cartas?

Minutos luego y en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, varios comensales observaban extrañados como dos medabots se sentaban ante una mesa y pedían dos cafés hirviendo, remarcando al mozo que por favor estuvieran _muy_ calientes. Cuando el hombre regresó con los pedidos y los puso sobre la mesa, Guy juntó ambas tazas humeantes y sostenía el sobre arriba de ellas. Pasaron largos segundos antes de que lentamente la cubierta del sobre comenzara a despegarse y abrirse, para asombro de metabee.

— ¡Genial!—escucharon las personas allí reunidas, volviéndose a mirar al peculiar dúo.

—Ahora falta el otro…

Guy repitió el proceso y se abrió el segundo sobre. Luego, ambos medabots juntaron algunas monedas extraviadas en los bolsos con las cartas y salieron despedidos del local, con ambos cafés sobre la mesa completamente intactos.

* * *

—Ya tienes tu carta—dijo Guy entregándole a metabee los sobres abiertos.

El escarabajo amarillo tembló un poco al recibirla, pues era la primera vez que leía una carta ajena, y la ansiedad de saberse haciendo algo incorrecto lo puso muy nervioso. Abrió el papel doblado en dos y ambos medabots chocaron la cabeza para mirar lo que había allí escrito:

"_Me gustaría mucho poder escuchar esa canción de la que tanto me has hablado algún día, pero temo que los asuntos de mi medaguerrera y el trabajo me tienen muy ocupada. Sin embargo, te prometo que en cuanto se de la oportunidad te escribiré para que nos veamos. Espero entonces poder cantar también para ti, como me pediste que hiciera. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algún día compongamos algo juntos y seamos un dúo de músicos medabots. ¡Los primeros en la historia! ¿Verdad que sería fabuloso?_

_Espero que Martha se esté sintiendo mejor. Cuídala bien que se acerca el invierno._

_Akita."_

Guy se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos, pensando. Por su parte, metabee sentía que se caía en pedacitos al suelo.

—Ella…—tartamudeó—ella parece llevarse muy bien con él…

—Pero creo que todavía no se han visto…o lo han hecho muy pocas veces—dijo con cierto tono aliviado.

Metabee se quedó viéndolo con mucha preocupación y la carta entre sus manos.

— ¿Cómo la cerramos ahora?—preguntó. Guy lo miró con extrañeza—E-es que yo no tengo lengua, viejo, ¿tu tienes?

Ambos amigos se quedaron viendo y luego miraron los sobres. Había otro inconveniente: al humedecer los papeles, estos habían adquirido la forma típica del papel cuando está mojado, doblado y curvo. Sería bastante evidente que la habían abierto. Metabee comenzó a despedirse de su trabajo.

—La dirección y el nombre—dijo Guy—están escritos a máquina, ¿no es así?

El escarabajo amarillo asintió, revisando de nuevo los dos sobres. Guy levantó un dedo.

—Pues es fácil; consigamos otro par de sobres idénticos y escribamos la dirección y el nombre. No se darán cuenta.

—Bien pensado, Guy—le felicitó metabee—. Qué bueno que estabas aquí porque no se me habría ocurrido—suspiró aliviado, pensando que podría conservar su trabajo de cartero por algunos meses.

Metabee le entregó la carta a Guy, quien le aseguró que conseguiría pronto los sobres y haría el cambio, con una condición por supuesto.

—Esta vez la carta la entrego yo—dijo. El plan para evitar que se notara el engaño había sido idea suya después de todo.

A metabee no le quedó más que aceptar y esperar a que apareciera otra carta de cien yenes para él algún otro día… Los dos amigos se despidieron y separaron para hacer cuanto antes sus entregas. Ya habían perdido un buen tiempo haciendo sus averiguaciones.

Nada más ocurrió aquella tarde, hasta que nuestro personaje regresó por fin a la central casi a las siete, después de terminar de entregar el resto de la correspondencia. Guy y Akita ya se encontraban allí, conversando sobre algo de lo que metabee no se enteró.

—Hola, metabee—le saludó ella con la mano y su ánimo siempre alegre— ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Ah...pues…bien…—respondió el medabot tratando de no sonar muy falso o nervioso por lo ocurrido; aún seguía sintiéndose culpable de haber mirado la correspondencia de Akita y haber sospechado tanto del otro sujeto ese.

—Casi has llegado tarde—dijo la medabot moviendo la cabeza— ¿Quieren ir a otra sesión de karaoke?—preguntó emocionada y levantando los brazos.

Los dos amigos se miraron sintiéndose algo culpables, pero antes de que ninguno dijera nada, la puerta de la central se abrió con la campanita golpeándose violentamente y un sonido sordo al golpearse la puerta también. Todos se volvieron a ver y se sorprendieron hasta el mutismo de ver a quien había aparecido.

El Fly Eagle parecía furioso. Apenas entró divisó a quien había venido a buscar, en un segundo cubrió el espacio desde la puerta hasta él, y envió un puñetazo tan fuerte a metabee que el escarabajo salió arrastrado hasta golpearse con el mesón más atrás. Guy y Akita exclamaron a la vez por la sorpresa de aquel movimiento.

— ¡Ringo! —exclamó ella con sus dos puños cerrados— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Oye, viejo!—soltó metabee a su vez, poniéndose de pie— ¿Cuál rayos es tu problema?

— ¡Tú eres mi problema!—exclamó el medabot negro apuntándole. Luego levantó su otra mano en donde traía unos papeles—Desde esa vez que me preguntaste por la carta me pareciste muy sospechoso, pero no imaginé que serías tan entrometido como para hacer estas cosas.

— ¿De qué rayos me estás hablando?—preguntó el medabot amarillo. Por un momento pensó que el otro se habría dado cuenta del cambio de los sobres, pero era imposible determinar la diferencia de dos sobres idénticos ¿o sí?

—Ringo—volvió a llamarle Akita, poniéndose entre medio de ambos— ¿Por qué golpeaste a mi amigo? ¡Discúlpate con él ahora!—demandó muy entristecida.

Ringo levantó los papeles a la altura de su cara y se los extendió. La medabot no comprendía de qué se trataba aquello.

—Si tú escribiste esto, Akita, entonces me disculparé con él.

Ella estiró sus manos y cogió la carta y los sobres. Leyó el par de líneas que había allí y ahogó una exclamación:

"_Ya no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de tus canciones, ni volver a tener nada que ver contigo. Me das miedo, ¡no vuelvas a escribirme nunca!_

_Akita"_

Akita arrugó los papeles y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Yo no escribí esto!

—Eso pensé—dijo el ave oscura volviéndose a ver a metabee. Akita lo imitó y se giró hacia él—. Este sujeto que dice ser amigo tuyo ha demostrado mucho interés por mi correspondencia últimamente, y me gustaría que explicara ahora mismo porqué demonios ha hecho todo esto.

— ¿Qué?—soltó metabee sin creérselo— ¡Yo no escribí eso!

— ¡Eres el único que se ha metido en el asunto de mis cartas con Akita!—rugió Ringo perdiendo la paciencia— Además, al salir de casa encontré tus huellas en el jardín, por lo que me resulta obvio que querías estar metido en todo esto.

—Mira, viejo—soltó el acusado con ambas manos abiertas—, te voy a ser honesto, y también a ti, Akita: desde esa vez que mencionaron que tú y ella eran novios, me preocupé un poco por…

— ¡Novios!—exclamó la chica, cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado— ¡Ringo y yo no somos novios! ¡Somos amigos!

—Bueeeno…por aquí se creía que eran novios…y pues, considerando el carácter tan oscuro y misterioso de este sujeto—dijo metabee, apuntando al ave atrás—, me preocupé por ti Akita; no me parecía normal que una chica tan amable y dulce como tú se viera con alguien tan tenebroso.

— ¿Tenebroso?—repitió Ringo atrás con cierta incredulidad.

—Sí, viejo, tienes un aire que da miedo, aunque no te des cuenta de ello. Imaginé que la estarías forzando a que fuera tu novia o algo…y sí—le cortó metabee a Ringo antes de que dijera nada—, me equivoqué. Lo admito, saqué conclusiones muy apresuradas y no debí hacerlo. Aún más cuando abrí la carta…

— ¡Entonces reconoces que lo hiciste!—objetó el Fly Eagle apuntándole.

—Viejo, leí la carta ¡pero no escribí nada a nadie! ¿Por qué rayos escribiría eso si ustedes dos se están llevando bien?

— ¿Quién entonces…?—preguntó Akita confundiéndose.

A metabee no le tardó mucho darse cuenta de ello. Volvió la cabeza hacia el único presente que no había abierto la boca en todo el momento.

—Guy…—habló despacio y confundido—Tú pusiste eso en ese sobre… Tú te llevaste la carta de Akita para conseguir sobres nuevos y luego la fuiste a dejar… ¿no es así?

El Lon Gun que había estado observando silenciosamente la escena pegado a la pared reaccionó y se volvió a ver a metabee. Luego observó a los otros dos medabots y cerró su puño, golpeándolo contra la pared atrás.

—Así es—reconoció con un cierto gesto furioso en su mirada—. Yo lo hice.

Akita negó con la cabeza sin comprender nada.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Guy…?

—Oh, viejo—soltó metabee, golpeándose la frente—. No me digas que estás enamorado de Akita y por eso querías separarla de Ringo.

—No. No estoy enamorado de Akita—respondió Guy—. Pero sí…quería separarla de Ringo a como diera lugar.

— ¿Por qué?—rugió el medabot negro acercándose amenazadoramente.

Guy se encogió un poco contra la pared, pero se obligó a estar fuerte y hacerle frente. Algo en Ringo parecía intimidarle muchísimo.

— ¿Por qué, Guy?—volvió preguntó metabee tan desconcertado como los otros—Creí que Akita era nuestra amiga…

— ¡Akita es mi amiga!—estalló Guy cerrando ambos puños— Pero cuando está con él—apuntó a Ringo con su mano temblando—, se convierte en mi torturadora. ¿Por qué querría que mis torturadores estuvieran juntos de nuevo para hacerme daño?—exclamó con una mezcla de furia y temor en la voz.

La medabot retrocedió sin poder comprender nada. Ringo se quedó viendo al medabot azul, pero parecía distraído pensando en otra cosa. Metabee por su parte, salía de un shock para entrar en otro. Todas las cosas que había soñado acudieron de pronto a su cabeza y amenazaron con aturdirlo.

—_El coronel Auto atrapó a un infiltrado en la base seis; conserva esto como información confidencial y pide sus indicaciones..._

—_Encárguense de ese espía—respondió él—. Quiero toda la información que puedan sacarle…_

— ¡Tú eras ese medabot!—exclamó Ringo de pronto, saliendo del trance de sus profundos pensamientos.

Guy retrocedió espantado y cerrando los ojos. Metabee sintió que sus sistemas comenzaban a fallarle. Todos ellos.

—Tú eras ese espía…tú eras…oh, rayos…

**Continuará...**


End file.
